In His Black Book
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: After four years of divorce, Kori reluctantly agrees to go on a trip with her ex, Richard and children. Kori agrees to for the sakes of her children. Can Kori and Richard find out their true feelings before Richard gets remarried to Barbara? RS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new chapter story, but I think it will be a successful one. I really like the plot. I had thought of it when I was in Toronto. I absolutely love it!!! Please review!**

In His Black Book

Chapter One

Emerald green eyes stared at the walls opposite from them, as if they were throwing daggers at them. The owner of the wondrous eyes sat up from her laying position on her bed and tried to shake the memories from her head.

"_Is there someone else?" she asked with fright, but hoped that her assumption wasn't true._

"_I didn't say that," the man across from her didn't look straight into her eyes when he said that. Instead, he just scratched the side of his mouth. Her hopes all diminished at that moment itself. _

The woman shook her head as she tried to wash the memories. The memories she hadn't been able to shake away for four years. Sighing, the twenty-nine year old woman stood up from her sitting position and walked over to her window which was covered and draped with a net, white curtain with rose designs on it with a light blue sheer behind it. She brushed the curtain away and walked in front of it, leaving the curtain to shield her back as she gazed out into the night sky.

The night sky was a poem itself. It was a place where the elegant stars stay shining radiantly as they hovered around the bright, glowing moon. Her memories, her worries all diminished when she gazed out at the sky. She knew that the night sky was always her comfort which was exactly why she looked at it every night, even if it was cloudy or raining or clear, like tonight.

Tucking a strand of her luscious cherry red hair behind her ear, she sighed as she sat on the ledge of her window. She wanted to go out on the balcony where she could see the night sky so clearly but it would only bring some more memories of…him and that fateful day.

"_Can't you find another way?" she asked with hope and desperation as she wished with all her heart that this wouldn't end the way that she thought it would._

_Instead of saying the response she hoped for, he replied, "I don't think so." He sighed as he looked at the woman across from him but she averted her gaze to outside the window to the night sky. _

She sighed as she took the curtain out of her way and walked back into her bedroom, but to another window which had another blue sheer and white net curtain. She slid the window and stepped outside as she looked from side to side hoping that no one was there. Knowing that no one was there but herself, she walked outside towards the railing. Leaning on it, she felt the cool breeze brush against her face and her hair as it blew it the wind.

She knew that the memories would come colliding in again, but this time the memories started at the beginning of that fateful day.

_She was at the stove, stirring in the pot, making her family famous spaghetti sauce when she heard the door slam shut. Afterwards, she heard cries of "Daddy!" but didn't hear anything in response. _

_When she was going to check, she halted in her own steps when she saw a man with a marvellous build with spiked ebony black hair and with sunglasses covering his eyes looking at her, intimidating, "We need to talk."_

She blinked as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to come down her cheeks, but she had managed to stop them. She felt proud of herself even though this wasn't the first time she had stopped herself from having a breakdown. One would have thought that after four years that she would have moved on, but she knew that she hadn't. She acted so well around family and friends and had managed to persuade them that she had never missed him for a bit. However, even through all that determination and confidence, she knew that she was weak because of her emotions around the event. Wanting to stay outside for a while longer, she went back inside to check on the children, before she went outside again.

As she walked through the hallway decorated with a light, light blue wall and greyish blue tiles on the floor, she couldn't help but feel at home and managed to sink into the house's peaceful and homely atmosphere. In fact, when she bought the house with…him, she knew right away that this was home.

First she stepped lightly into a pink and purple coated wall where she saw a girl with ebony black hair and green eyes staring at the wall in front of her as if she was mad at the wall itself. She smiled as she walked over to the girl "Rory, what's going on?"

The one named Rory, who had a deeper shade of green eyes which was almost a medium sea green, exclaimed, "Aww, mommy, you interrupted our staring contest!"

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?" However, she knew what her daughter was talking about. She looked at the wall and saw a picture of a girl with the name Mar'i on the bottom of the frame, who had lawn green eyes and had ebony hair that had highlight of red in the sun.

"Rory," Rory stopped ranting and glanced at her mother who looked as if she was going to explode. On the contrary, she remained silent after her outburst as she remembered more of that fateful day.

"_Of course, honey, but first I need to finish din—"she was interrupted when two three year olds came rushing into the room and hugged the man. _

"_Daddy, come play with us!" both of them demanded in unison. _

_The woman couldn't help but giggle, but stopped when the man exclaimed, "Not now. Go play with Rover." He shoved his daughters towards the living room and shut the door behind them. _

_The woman remained in shock when the man said, "Like I said, we need to talk…__**now**__."_

She was shaken from her flashback when her daughter said, "We'll go to sleep now mommy, only if you give us a kiss." Smiling, she leant down as she gave her a peck on the cheek.

When she was going out of the room, more of her flashback came flooding in.

_The woman sat down on a chair opposite from the man and waited patiently for him to start. She knew that there was something wrong if he didn't want to play with his children. She asked frantically, "What's wrong?"_

_The man averted her gaze and simply responded, "It's not going to work." _

_Widening her eyes, she hoped that he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. Hoping it was not true, she said, "Maybe you can change it around and get Roy or someone to help you with the project, honey."_

_He finally looked up and straight into the woman's eyes, "I didn't mean work, honey. I meant our marriage."_

The woman once again shook her head as she walked into another room coated with deep blue paint, making her feel enclosed in the room the moment she stepped in. She smiled; however, once she saw a boy toddler with red hair with blue sapphire eyes, but could not be seen as his eyes were closed.

She went to sit on his bed, and raked her fingers through his short cropped hair. She couldn't believe that she thought _he_ was the reason behind her marriage failure, but she knew that at the moment, it seemed like an option.

"_Why?" she choked through the sobs that were threatening to come._

_He simply said, "It's just not going to work."_

_She looked at the slight bump at her stomach and looked up at him again, "Is it because of the baby?"_

_He remained silent for a few moments before answering, "No." Then he raked his fingers through his hair. At that moment, she knew that he was lying._

She shook away the memory and left her son, Kurtis, to sleep in peace. She journeyed through the halls back into her master bedroom where she was going to sit on her balcony. Taking her seat, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to allow the breeze to take her back into her memories. She didn't want to remember, but she knew it was going to come anyways. This time she remembered two of the flashbacks she remembered at the beginning of the nigh. However, these were in much more detail and further more into the flashback, right until it ended.

"_Is there someone else?" she asked with fright, but hoped that her assumption wasn't true._

"_I didn't say that," the man across from her didn't look straight into her eyes when he said that. Instead, he just scratched the side of his mouth. Her hopes all diminished at that moment itself. _

"_Can't you find another way?" she asked with hope and desperation as she wished with all her heart that this wouldn't end the way that she thought it would._

_Instead of saying the response she hoped for, he replied, "I don't think so." He sighed as he looked at the woman across from him but she averted her gaze to outside the window to the night sky. _

_The woman finally spoke after moments of silence and glanced at him, "Richard…" The man sighed as he looked at the woman and saw that her expression changed. Her eyes were bloodshot even though there were tears running down her cheeks. Her hands were in a fist, which she kept on top of the table. He knew what he did. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"_

_Richard Grayson looked at his wife in exasperation, but stood up and walked towards her. However, she brought up a hand and turned her head away. She mumbled, "Get out before I do something we both will regret, Richard."_

_Looking down, he walked to the door. As he looked back at his wife in such an emotional state, all he could say was, "I'm sorry, Kori." Then he shut the door of the house and the door of his marriage. _

The redhead shook her head as she finished the flashback. She opened her eyes and saw the moon, still glowing brightly, emitting beautiful light. When she looked straight at it, she could see his face, even though she didn't want to. She turned her gaze away from it, and for the first time since her divorce four years ago, Kori Anders, formerly Grayson, cried to release her troubles, rather than it being cooped up inside.

**Was it okay? I hope it was. Please review and I should update this very soon!!**

**Until my next story or chapter…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	2. Chapter 2

Richard was the first one to file the divorce. Kori stood reluctantly at court, saying that she wanted a divorce as well. However, Kori really wanted to say that she didn't want a divorce, but not wanting to hurt Richard any more than she did, she accepted the divorce.

All her doubts were supposedly cleared the day she saw Richard's picture in the daily newspaper with Barbara Gordon by his side.

She could remember the headlines as if it were read yesterday.

_After three years of settling down, Jump City's Prince and Playboy Richard Grayson is back in action._

_Richard was seen with Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, yesterday at Morning Rose Inn. Richard had divorced his three year spouse Kori Anders, famous criminal lawyer, recently. _

Sighing, Kori tried to shake the memory out of her mind, but she couldn't. She knew Barbara or _Babs_ was Richard's ex and that they had a long history. What she didn't know was that their history would actually break her and Richard's marriage. She wanted to say that she knew it was coming, but she couldn't. She didn't know at all.

Kori leaned back in her chair at work. She had had a long day and she couldn't wait to go home to her children. Because she had to work full time now that she had to support her children herself, she had gotten her uncle and lovable nanny since her parents had died, Galfore to baby-sit her children.

Being a criminal lawyer had its advantages and disadvantages. Taking a break from the load of paperwork that was continuing to pile on her desk; she looked at the picture on her desk. It was taken shortly after she and Richard were married. Remembering the circumstances under which they met, Kori couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"_Isn't there any way out, Bruce?" Richard asked his adoptive father in exasperation. _

_Bruce Wayne looked down at the floor and sighed, "If you didn't do it, then yes. If you did…" _

_Screaming, Richard roared, "BUT I DIDN'T DO IT! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Richard stopped at his words and looked around to see everyone staring at him. He smiled awkwardly at them before turning his attention back to Bruce. _

_Bruce sighed, "All right Dick, I believe you. I have found a way to get you out. I found the most reliable lawyer in Jump." _

_Richard looked at him in relief. He asked, "Who is he?" _

_Smiling faintly, Bruce stepped out and a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes came into view. Kori Anders smiled at Richard, not in a pleasant way, but in a sly way, "Hello Richard, I'm Kori Anders, and I will be your lawyer." _

Kori couldn't help but let tears roll down her cheek. Even though she and Richard had met under very unusual circumstances, their romance had worked out. Sighing, she wiped her tears and looked at the time. Realizing that it was time to go home, she gathered some paperwork and files to work on at home and left her office, after making sure everything was turned off.

Walking over to her black Nissan Pathfinder, she couldn't help but get memories of Richard back into her mind. And they weren't just any memories. They were memories of their first meeting.

"_A girl?" gawked Richard as he looked at Kori in disbelief. He looked back at Bruce in confusion and anger. "You got me a girl as a lawyer? That was the best you could find?" _

_Before Bruce could answer, Kori replied, "Yes, a girl, and if you find a girl defending you a problem, maybe I shouldn't even bother." She was about to turn on her heels and leave when Bruce stopped her. Whispering something in her ear, Kori seemed to calm down afterwards. _

The flashback stopped when she put her key into the ignition and was on her way home. She knew that she shouldn't be remembering things like Richard at times like this, but she couldn't help it.

"_Okay, fine, I accept you as my lawyer. Only because you are hot beyond hot and you've got a temper which I like," Richard licked his lips as he checked Kori's body with his eyes._

_Kori rolled her eyes and got down to business. She whispered something into Bruce's ear, and then he left. She asked, "What are the charges against you, Mr. Grayson?"_

_He replied, "Call me Richard." _

_Flipping the pen in her fingers, Kori bit her lip, trying to prevent her from spontaneously combusting. "Okay, __**Richard**__, what are the charges against you?"_

_Richard sighed before answering, "Theft."_

_Kori wrote something down in her notebook, "For what?"_

"_Of a thermo blaster from Wayne Enterprises."_

_Kori looked up at him in surprise, "You steal from your father's own company?" _

Kori's flashback temporarily stopped when the person behind her gave her a big honk. She realized that it was green light and she continued to drive very embarrassed. Turning left, she drove in peace until her flashback came back flooding in.

"_No," Richard simply answered._

_Rolling her eyes, she continued, "When was it stolen?"_

"_July 30 at 10:05 p.m."_

_Raising her eyebrow, she simply asked again, "Why were you charged with it?" _

_Looking at her right at her eyes, he hesitated before answering, "My figure was caught on tape. They thought it was me. So they threw me in here."_

_Writing as fast as she could, she closed her notebook and promised, "I'll try to do my best, Richard."_

_Just as she was going to leave, Richard asked, "Hey when I get out of jail, do you wanna grab coffee or something?" _

_Kori didn't know what made her answer but she said, "Yes." _

Kori did crack the case. Richard was definitely framed by a man by the name Slade Wilson. Slade had had a grudge against Bruce and used his son to bring him dishonour. As well, when Richard got out, Kori and he had coffee which resulting in a long term relationship.

Kori tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come, and she succeeded. When she came home, she went out of her vehicle and ran home and yelled, "I'm home!"

Looking at the clock which said 6:05 p.m., she turned her attention back to where Rory and Kurtis were running down the stairs yelling "Mommy!" with Galfore behind their tail.

Kori smiled, kissing each of her children on their cheeks, before giving Galfore one. Galfore said that he needed to leave urgently and left the house abruptly.

Kori went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack when Rory came and said, "Mommy, it's Friday." Kori nodded when she eating some toast. Rory continued, "Isn't Mar'i supposed to come today?"

Kori struck with realization. Ever since their divorce, Mar'i had lived with Richard while the rest of the children lived with Kori. Only Mar'i was allowed to visit Kori, not the other way around because of Kori's wishes. Richard had never even seen his son. Mar'i lived with Kori for the weekends. Roy or Toni was the one who dropped her off.

Kori went to grab the phone and replied to Rory, "I'll phone Uncle Roy and see if he's bringing her here, okay?" Rory seemed satisfied with that as she skipped back into the living room where Kurtis was watching something on TV. After Roy had confirmed that he would bring Mar'i in the next half hour. While waiting, Kori whipped up some pizza. When she put the pizza in the oven, she heard the doorbell ring.

Before she could answer it, Rory opened the door and exclaimed, "Mar'i!" The girls hugged each other and ran to the living room where they watched Max and Ruby with Kurtis.

Kori smiled as she told Roy to sit down while she got him something to drink. She got him some coke and sat down as he drank it heartily. She asked, "How's Toni, Lian and Avery? I haven't seen them in a long time."

Roy mumbled, "They're fine."

Kori looked at him in confusion. Usually Roy was lively and happy, not moody. She asked, "What's wrong, Roy? Something happen between you and Toni?"

As though ignoring her question, he asked, "Have you checked your mail lately, Kor?"

Raising her eyebrow, she answered, "No, why?"

Roy stood up and said that he had to get going. As he left the house, he replied, "Just check your mail." With that, Roy left the house. Still puzzled, Kori checked her mail and went through her mail of bills and flyers. She looked through it and was about to put it away when one letter got her eye.

It was addressed from Richard's house? Why would Richard mail her something? She ripped it open and she thought her eyes were deceiving her. She opened the card and felt her world shatter and as if her heart stopped.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Richard Grayson_

_And_

_Barbara Gordon _

_On September 17, 2007 _

_At 10:00 a.m._

_At the Lakeview Chapel_

_Please RSVP by August 31__st__, 2007_

She was about to scream when Rory and Mar'i came into the kitchen. Kori hid the invitation behind her on the counter and asked frantically, "What is it?"

Rory replied, "We're hungry." Mar'i nodded. Kori leant forward and gave Mar'i a hug before looking at the oven.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. For now watch TV." The girls readily accepted before running to the living room.

Kori took the pizza out and let it sit as she thought of the news she had just read. The second day, consecutively, she cried her soul out, thinking that it's too late for anything to change.

**Like it? Hope so! **

**I will update unless I get reviews! So please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

After Kori had given Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis dinner, she sent them to their rooms to do whatever they want until their bedtime of nine o'clock. She stared at the clock, watching as the second hand ticked its way around the clock. Time seemed to slow down with each tick it went around. She wanted to believe that Richard would come back to her eventually, no matter how many years it took. However, when he sent the invitation to his wedding, she realized that it was too late. She realized that he would call to find out about the custodies of the children.

She shook her head as she went to the kitchen phone and picked up the receiver. She waited for the rings to stop and for someone to pick it up. When someone did, she sighed in relief, "Hello? Oh, hey. Can you come over now? Why? I need to talk to you about something. Thanks! See you."

Instantly feeling better, she went to make another pizza as she knew her visitor wouldn't have eaten. She took the pizza out of the oven half an hour later when the doorbell rang. Putting her hair out from her ponytail, she went to answer the front door. Opening the door, she instantly smiled at who was at the door.

She grabbed his coat and told him to sit down in the living room, while she hanged his coat. Walking to and back from the kitchen, she came with two mugs of coffee. Sitting down on the couch opposite of her visitor, she put the coffee in front of him. "Thanks so much, Xavier."

Xavier Redd nodded as he took a sip of coffee from the mug he was holding. He was Kori's best guy friend ever since elementary. Even though they had gone out together and had a steady relationship, they broke up because Kori felt uncomfortable dating her best friend. However, they decided to remain friends. Xavier was the one who helped her cope through everything: her parents' unexpected death in the airplane crash, her sister's unexpected walking out on the family, her baby brother getting diagnosed with leukemia, and with Richard walking out on her. Even though he had been such a great friend, he couldn't even deny that he still had some strong feelings for her, beyond friendship, but he never took another move because he knew how deeply in love Kori was in Richard.

Xavier set his coffee down and began his interrogation. "What happened, Kori?"

Sighing, Kori went back into the kitchen and came back with the invitation in her hand. She slammed it in front of him and he was taken aback by her sudden anger. He looked at it and opened the card. Widening his eyes, he looked back at Kori in disbelief. Kori stood in front of him with tears down her eyes, despite the hot anger boiling inside of her.

Xavier asked, "He sent you an _invitation _to his wedding?" Even though he thought Richard was such an idiot for walking out on his family, he didn't think that Richard would actually have the nerve to send his ex an invitation to his marriage.

Nodding, she sighed as she sat down on the couch. Sinking into it, she murmured, "Didn't you get one?"

He looked hesitant, as if he was thinking, then he answered, "I don't think so. Wait…I haven't checked my mail today. I'll check it today."

Kori sighed as she turned her head away to hide the tears that were constantly falling down her face. Feeling sympathetic, Xavier stood up to hug his best friend. They remained that way until Mar'i came down and interrupted their fluffy moment.

"Mommy?" Mar'i asked as she looked at Xavier in question.

Kori and Xavier broke apart. While brushing her skirt, she asked, "Yes honey?"

Mar'i replied, "Kurtis is hurt."

Kori simply nodded, "Hmmm…that's nice…WHAT!" She ran up the stairs with Xavier carrying Mar'i in his arms, trailing not too far behind.

Checking every room along her way, she stopped when she came to Rory's room and she saw Rory holding a crying Kurtis in her arms. Kori ran to her son and hugged him with all the effort she could at the moment. Kurtis choked through sobs, "I fell…from the bed…after jumping on it…"

Kori looked at Rory and Mar'i in a strict manner. "What did I tell you both about jumping on beds?" she scolded.

Rory and Mar'i looked down ashamed. "Someone will get hurt if we do," they chorused in unison.

Xavier looked in amazement as she picked up Kurtis in her arms and walked out the door. Just now he saw another example of how Kori was amazing. It was truly a wonder why Richard walked out on her. He followed her into her bedroom. He saw her setting Kurtis on her bed, while she went to get a plaster and some ointment to clean the wound on his elbow.

Xavier was told to comfort Kurtis while Kori got the ointment and he did so. When Kori came back from the bathroom, Kurtis was already giggling. Kori smiled as she bent down and cleaned his wound and put the plaster on. She kissed Kurtis' elbow and smiled, "Is you owie gone?"

Looking at his elbow, Kurtis nodded in satisfaction. "Yup," he chirped. She sent Kurtis to his bedroom where she told him to play with his own toys. He seemed to be happy with this alternate.

Afterwards, Kori and Xavier went back downstairs and Kori sighed as she sunk into the couch. Xavier sighed, "Well, your kids are certainly lucky to have you, Kor."

Kori nodded, "And I'm lucky to have them…" She trailed off as she looked at the wedding picture in the hallway. She sighed, "If only Richard would realize…"

Xavier put his hand on her shoulder, "Richard was a jerk to walk out on you and your adorable family."

Kori sighed as she took his hand off her shoulder, "I just want him to know how much I am suffering without him."

"At least he's alive and well." Staring at Xavier in shock, she realized that she touched a weak spot of the almighty Xavier Redd. His own wife of two years, Rose Wilson, Slade Wilson's daughter, had died in a car crash just three years ago, a year after her divorce and shortly after Kurtis was born.

She put her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry, X. I didn't mean to…"

Xavier shoved her hand off and shoved the entire subject off with a breeze, "Its okay. Anyways, let's talk about you. Richard will realize that he's missing so much without being with you, even if it takes to his wedding day. I assure you; he will come to his senses." He smiled as he stood up. "I need to go."

Kori stood up as well in surprise, "Well, oh, did you eat anything?"

Looking at his stomach and turning his head to the kitchen to sense the aroma of the pizza, he eagerly said, "No."

Laughing slightly, she went to wrap up the pizza she made for Xavier and presented to him. He looked at it eagerly and smacked his lips in delight. "I can't wait to eat it."

When he was in the doorway, he looked back at Kori and said, "If you need my help, Kor, feel free to call me. Even if you need someone to talk, know that I'll always be there." With that, he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

Kori sighed as she leaned against the wall, putting her fingertips to her temple in frustration. Even though she knew that her friends would try their best to help her cope through the next few months, she couldn't handle the news at all. Looking at the clock at the end of the hallway, she noticed that it was time for her children to go to sleep. She trudged herself upstairs and found herself amazed at the sight in front of her. In both rooms, Rory, Mar'i, _and _Kurtis were already bundled up and asleep. Soundly in fact, as she could hear some snores from Rory's side of the room. She realized that all that playing would have exhausted them out. She bent down and gave each of her three children a kiss on the forehead and was about to leave when she heard a faint, "Mom?"

Kori turned around and saw her seven-year-old Mar'i peep out from under the covers. She asked, "Yes?"

Hesitating for a bit, Mar'i finally replied, "Daddy's getting married. He wanted me to tell you."

Kori's eyes widened as she saw the tears drip down her own child's face. Walking to comfort her daughter, she embraced her in a hug. She mumbled into her hair, "I know, sweetie, I know."

They stayed that way until the phone in Kori's room rung. Sighing, Kori got up and said goodnight to her daughter before heading to her room to pick up the phone. Not bothering to check the Caller I.D., she picked it up and said questioningly, "Hello?"

Kori thought the person over the phone inhaled deeply before saying, "Hello Kori? This is Richard."

Finding her heat beat at least million times faster right at that moment, she clutched to the desk on her room for support. Her guess was right. He must have been calling to talk about the custodies of the children. Why else? "Yes."

He sighed before answering, "How are you doing, Kori?"

Kori felt that that statement was one of the most idiotic expressions any one could say to their ex. She wanted to shout out that she was going crazy without him, but instead she replied, "Fine. Can we get straight to the purpose of you calling me, _Dick?_"

Richard winced over the phone. Dick was a nickname that only Bruce called him. He never liked that nickname. "Yeah, well, you see…I was wondering if you received my…"

"Invitation to your wedding. Yes, I have," Kori interrupted and answered his question for him.

Over the phone, Richard seemed surprised. "You don't seem…angry about it."

This was the first time she had actually spoken to Richard since the day he walked out on her and this was what he wanted to talk about? "What do you want?" she snapped.

Richard answered, "Well, you know that since I'm getting married, I am doubtful of whose custody will the children go under. I wanted to ask you since you _are_ a lawyer."

Kori wanted to scream at him for his lack of knowledge. For heaven's sake, she thought, I am a criminal lawyer, not some family lawyer. "Richard, I am a criminal lawyer, not a lawyer who deals with divorces and custodies. What does _Babs_ want?"

Cringing at Kori's emphasising on Babs, he replied, "She wants you to have all three of them. And I was wondering if that…"

Kori knew it. Barbara had Richard wrapped around her finger. Whatever she says goes. "I don't mind if I get custody of all the children."

Richard sighed in relief, "Just to make sure, I made an appointment at court tomorrow at 10. Can you come?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." With that, she smacked the phone in its place. She didn't realize that she was crying her eyes out until she saw wet stains on her pillow cover. Wiping them off, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number of the person she knew that she could rely on, "Hey X? Richard phoned, and he…"

----------------------------------

Brushing a strand of crimson red hair from her face, Kori sat impatiently as she waited for the judge to come. She had arrived at court at 9:55, knowing that Richard was all about punctuality. With her, she brought Xavier as moral support. Just three minutes after she and Xavier came, Richard and Barbara came. This was the first time she had seen him in four years except for when he appears on newspapers and newscasts. She had to admit that he was still in tip top shape. What she didn't like of him was that Barbara had been clinging onto him the whole way.

Noticing Kori's glare in Richard and Barbara's direction, Xavier put a hand on top of hers in a reassurance that he was there to help her cope with whatever the results were. Kori glanced at her watch, and she waited very impatiently as she waited. At the stroke of 10, a buff yet pretty woman came and took her seat as the judge.

She looked at both at Kori and Richard. "I have reviewed your case, and I would like to know both of your opinion on who should have the children. First, Richard Grayson."

Richard stood up and walked to where he was to say his opinion. As he walked, he kept his head high just like Bruce told him always to. Kori smiled as an unexpected flashback came to mind.

_Richard wiped the sweat off his eyebrow as he stood there with his back hunched as he panted. He looked at the punching bag in front of him, and back at Kori who was smiling at him. Richard beamed at her and replied as he stood up straight, "What are you laughing at?" _

_Unable to control her giggles, she answered, "No, it's just when you hunched over like that, I remembered Bruce." He frowned when his wife mentioned his adoptive father's name._

"_So? What does he have to do with you giggling?" Richard frowned as he walked to her seat on the floor and grabbed the towel from her. _

_He wiped his face as he heard Kori say, "No, it's just he always tells you to keep your head up high like someone was pulling you on the string. He always wants you to make a good first impression, you know?"_

_Richard sighed into the towel and mumbled, "I know." Removing the towel from his face, he kept his head up high. "Is this good enough?" _

_Kori nodded, giggling as she stood up from the floor to give her husband an embrace._

Kori shook her head to shake the memory out. Looking to Xavier, she smiled sheepishly when he looked at her in concern. He whispered, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and brought her attention back to the hearing. Richard said, "I would like…" he hesitated to look at Kori and Barbara, "Kori to have the children." Kori's head shot up in surprise and much shock. "I think she would do a much better job than me keeping care of our children, as she has done a marvellous job raising my daughter and son all alone."

Kori couldn't help but feel honoured by what Richard had said. Did that mean that he still had feelings for her? Knowing that this was definitely _not_ an option, she wiped the tears from her face and waited for Richard to be seated and for her to be called. When her name was called, she looked at Xavier in question. However, he just gave her a 'thumbs up' sign. Standing up, she sauntered to the place where she was called, careful not to look at Richard.

When she stood in front of the jury, she took a deep breath before saying, "I think I would like the custody of the children for my ex-spouse's comfort." She looked from the corner of her eye to see Richard was shocked, but Barbara had a smug look on her face. At that moment, she wanted to strangle her, but she knew that she could never do anything to hurt her Richard. She continued, "As they are going to be a newly married couple, I think Barbara and Richard would like some time alone before they start a family. I, on the other hand, believe that I should keep my three children." She finished her statement and waited for the judge to dismiss her.

When she was, she walked slowly past Richard and Barbara right to Xavier. The whole way there to Xavier, she felt Richard's eyes bore right through her back. She looked at Xavier who gave her a quick bear hug before turning his attention to the judge. Looking off the corner of her eye, she could still see Richard stare at her and Xavier. However, she felt as if he was glaring at Xavier. She laughed inside as she knew that Richard had never liked Xavier, and she realized that he wouldn't like him anymore now, either. However, he did invite Xavier to his wedding.

She waited impatiently as she folded her hands on her lap and shook her right leg in impatience. She sighed in relief when the judge said, "From the opinions of both of the parents and for the best interests of both parents, Kori Anders is to have custody of Aurora Luanne Grayson, Mar'i Leila Grayson, and Kurtis John Grayson. Court dismissed."

Xavier put his hand on her shoulder and Kori turned around to see him smiling, "Are you happy, Kor?"

She laughed slightly as she looked down and then up at him again, "I'm happy that I get to keep my children. That's about it, X."

Xavier put his arm around her as they stood up, "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Together they were about to leave the court when Richard and Barbara halted them in their steps.

Richard looked at Kori straight in the eye before saying, "Congratulations Kori." Kori smiled just to be polite.

Barbara, by his side, nodded, "Thanks for keeping all the children. Like you said, we need time to settle time before thinking about a family, right Richard?" She kissed his right ear. Kori watched Barbara's show of affection in vain as she felt her heart wretch and break into a thousand pieces.

She was about to turn away when Xavier caught her arm. He whispered into her ear, "Don't do anything desperate Kor."

Kori nodded and listened to what Richard had to say, "Because you get custody of the children, I was wondering if I could go on vacation with them to Toronto for a week starting on this Monday."

Looking as if he was out of his mind, Kori replied, "Wouldn't Barbara get mad?" She purposely spit that statement into his face and Barbara's.

Richard simply said, "She said she wouldn't mind. After all, they are my children." He looked at Barbara for reassurance, who simply nodded in annoyance. He turned back to Kori and said, "If you want, you could come to."

Kori looked at him as if he was nuts. "Maybe, I'll see. But don't get your hopes up that you will get a vacation with Rory, Mar'i, and Kurtis."

Richard glanced at her to see if this was the truth and if Kori was really mad at him. Kori looked at him in annoyance. He sighed, "Okay, but please reconsider. I haven't even met Kurtis. I would like to have a chance with my children before I marry in two months."

She looked at him as if he was on crack or something. Then unexpectedly another flashback came flooding into her mind.

"_How are they doing?" Richard Grayson asked Kori, his wife, when he gazed upon the infant inside her arms. _

_Kori looked up and beamed at her partner, "Just fine. I can't believe that they are already born." _

"_I know what you mean, and we will be there for them forever," Richard placed a peck on her cheek and looked at their daughter._

"_How is the other one doing?" Kori asked as she looked over to see another bundle of joy sleeping soundly on her place. Richard smiled as he looked at his other twin daughter sleeping. _

"_Fine," Richard leant forward to peck a kiss on his daughter's forehead. _

_Before the moment between them had lasted, Toni and Roy stormed into the room with stuffed toys and goodies. _

"_Kor, here's some things for them that we bought," Toni stated as she started to decorate the room with the stuffed toys. _

_Roy rolled his eyes and remarked, "I think, Toni that you should leave it to Richard, honey." _

"_Uh, I think you're right. Here, Richard, why don't you give this to babies?" Toni handed a stuffed bear to Richard and went to stand by her husband, Roy in one corner of the room. _

"_Mar'i Leila Grayson, Aurora Luanne Grayson, welcome to the family," I said to my children, who both were in my arms at the moment. _

_Richard squeezed my shoulder and replied, "We are going to do just fine." _

Kori realized that Richard had broken his promise of being there forever for both of their children. Now, he ached for not seeing his son. Even though she wanted to say that he deserved to not even hold his son at birth, she couldn't bring the heart to say so.

He then said that he must leave and told her to phone him if she changed her mind of letting her children go with him, and if she wanted to tag along too.

When they left, Kori stood there angry. Xavier whispered, "Kori?"

Kori simply shrugged him off and stomped outside to her Pathfinder in anger. Not sure what to do to compel her, Xavier ran after her. She was about to slam the door open when Xavier caught up to her rather easily and said, "Kori, reconsider it. I would want to see my kids if I wasn't to have custody of them."

Kori looked at him in annoyance, before realizing that he was right. Then she thought why she was so mad. Realizing why, she gazed into Xavier's hazel eyes. "I…just don't want my kids to be hurt by him, like I was hurt by him, Xavier. I," she stopped to wipe the tears that were coming steadily down her face despite her attempt to stop them, "just don't know what to do."

Softening his gaze, Xavier grabbed Kori to his chest and stroked her hair. "Cry. Cry all you want, Kori. You need to release your emotions. Don't worry; you'll know what the right thing to do is." They stayed that way for a long time, with Xavier soothing his best friend with comments like these. Kori knew that now everything depended on her, and it was a lot to think of. However, she knew that her friends would help her along the way.

Breaking apart, Kori wiped her tears and smiled through her tear stained face. "Thanks."

Xavier smiled back, "No problem." Checking his watch, he said, "Hey, why don't you go home and rest? You'll need some time alone to think about your decision."

Kori nodded and responded, "Let me drop you off first." Xavier nodded, and he went to sit in the passenger's seat while Kori got into the driver's. They drove to Xavier's house in silence.

When Xavier got out, he smiled through the rolled down window, "Call me later if you need someone to talk to, 'kay?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded, "'Kay."

With that, Xavier strolled down his pathway and straight into his house. He turned around and waved, while Kori waved back. Assured that he was inside, she turned the ignition and drove to her own home, knowing that tonight had a lot of thinking to do.

**Oh my god! That was such a long chapter! Anyways, for those who are wondering why Xavier is so close to Kori, don't worry Xavier won't even try to get close to Kori when he knows that Kori LOVES Richard with all her heart.**

**Anyways, I hope you review!!**

**For those who are wondering the vacation is, they will arrive at the airport at the end of next chapter and from there on, will be the vacation!!**

**WOO HOO!**

**Until then…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all who reviewed! **

-----------

Kori sighed as she laid her head on the desk in her office room of her house. Realizing that the only reason Xavier left her to think was because this was _her_ decision, not his. She also knew that he had duty. He was the police chief of Jump City, and she knew that he had missed work this morning just to go with her. At least, she thought, she would leave him to his work for few hours before she called him again.

Leaning back into her chair, she closed her eyes in deep concentration. Her children were over at Gar and Raven's to play with their children, Dove and Mark. Opening her eyes again, she leant forward onto her desk and found herself staring at a picture on her desk.

It was of Richard and Kori on the date when he proposed to her. Faintly smiling, she knew that it was going to come back to her mind vividly.

_The night sky was beautiful with stars dancing around gleefully around the brightest moon ever to be seen. Richard and Kori sighed as they leant back on the bench they were sitting on the park. The entire evening, however, Kori had noticed that Richard was nervous about something. She tried not to think the worst, and evaded the thought out of her mind. _

_Richard finally yawned and took his arm out from being on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Why don't we go now?" _

_Kori glanced at her watch and nodded. She was about to stand up when Richard interjected and grabbed her arm. She looked at him when he said, "Wait." _

_She did as she was told and sat back on the bench. Gazing into his sunglasses, she asked, "What's wrong, Richard?" _

_Richard took a deep breath and Kori's doubts were evidently answered. She thought that he was going to break up with her. She could come up with a million reasons why they shouldn't. However, when Richard grabbed something from his pocket and he went on one knee, Kori couldn't believe the sight in front of her. _

_Richard inhaled deeply before stating, "Kori, for a long time I have been thinking that you are the only girl who I wanted to ask this. You are the other half of me, Kori. I love you, so I was wondering…" He inhaled deeply again, "Will you marry me, Kori Anders?" _

_Squealing and jumping up with excitement, Kori immediately burst out, "Yes!" _

_Richard smiled as he put on the engagement ring of a diamond in the middle with green stars circling it. Kori looked at it with pride. She was the soon to be bride of Richard Grayson. _

Kori looked at her ring presently, her wedding ring. She had never had the courage or strength or boldness to take it off. Now that he was going to remarry, she had no choice. However, she decided that she would think of taking it off later.

Realizing that she wasn't need Xavier's help, she dialled his phone number on her cordless phone. After a few rings, he picked it up.

Shakily, Kori asked, "Hello?"

"Kori?" Xavier's smooth, velvet voice could be heard clearly from the other end of the line.

Sighing in relief, Kori said, "Yeah. Hey, you know you said to call you if I need to talk to someone?"

"Yes?" Xavier asked with question.

"Is it okay if I don't talk to you today? I think I need to talk to the girls. You know…girls' stuff."

Kori waited anxiously for his answer but smiled when she heard him chuckle, "Go right ahead. If you still need me, feel free to call me, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Kori put down the receiver and waited for the line to cut.

Once again, she picked it up and dialled Raven. After two rings, she heard someone pick it up and ask, "Kori?"

Kori nodded, "Yeah. Hey you busy?"

Raven replied, "No. Gar took the kids to the new mall with the rest of the guys and their children. All the girls are alone at home."

Raising her eyebrow, Kori asked, "Gar took _five_ kids on his own to the mall. Are you sure he could handle Rory, Mar'i, and Kurtis?"

Raven said, "Yes. Anyways, the other guys are there, so it shouldn't be a problem. So, what's your problem?"

Kori ignored her question, "Want to do a three way call?"

Raven shrugged, "Sure. If you want to know, Jennie is over at Toni's house so we could just let them take two phones there."

Kori sighed in relief, "Okay. Let's phone Bee and Toni."

Raven dialled the other girls' numbers and both of them waited anxiously for them to pick it up. After what seemed like a thousand years, all three girls picked it up.

"Hello?" Toni asked.

"Hey?" Bee asked with question.

Kori chuckled, "Hey guys, it's Rae and Kori, "Raven scowled at the mention of her nickname Gar had given her. "Toni, can you get Jen on the line?"

Toni said sure before another voice was heard, "Hey guys!"

Smiling instantly, Kori felt better knowing that whatever her problem was, her friends would help her solve it. "Yeah, hey guys."

Bee raised her eyebrow, "Kori, are you feeling alright?"

Toni whispered to Bee, "Shut it."

Kori said, "Its okay Toni. Do you guys receive an…"

Jennie finished for her, "Invitation to Richard's wedding, yeah."

Kori sighed before continuing, "Thank heavens. I don't have to tell you myself. So anyways, I have an is---"

She was interrupted when Jennie said, "We also know about the custody of the children."

"_WHAT!_" Kori felt her adrenalin pumping through her body twice as fast. How did her friends know already?

Toni whispered, "It was in today's newspaper."

"What!" Kori exclaimed.

Raven sighed, "Calm down, Kori. Madame Rouge, Jennie's _idol_," She put a stress on idol on purpose, "is covering about you and Richard. She wrote that today you went to court to find out who gets the custody of the children. She doesn't know the results though. However, it might come in tomorrow's paper."

Kori wanted to drill holes through the phone with her eyes, however, she said, "Okay. So now all I have to tell you is that I am having trouble…"

-----------------------------------------

Waking up with dry pillows, Kori instantly felt better. She knew that, somehow, today was going to be a better day. The talk with Xavier and the girls made her see issues and her problems better and clearer. Getting up from her room, she gathered her robe and went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. Realizing that the children would have gotten up by now, she didn't bother to check their bedrooms.

Trudging herself down the stairs, she went to the front door to check the mail. When she opened her door, she noticed something was on her doorstep. She picked it up and her eyes widened when she what it was.

It was today's edition of "Jump City Bulletin" and her story was on the front cover. She closed the door, after gathering her other mail. Slowly, she read the newspaper story.

_Jump__ City__'s sweetheart yet fierce criminal lawyer hits jackpot. _

_After the hearing yesterday, Kori Anders is given custody of her and Richard Grayson's children: Aurora Luanne Grayson, _

_Mar'i Leila Grayson, and Kurtis John Grayson. _

_Jump__ City Bulletin Staff Dauphine Rouge _

_It takes who can take care of the kids very well without any problems or uncomfort to gather the custody, or so it is in Kori Anders' situation. Yesterday, at 10:00 a.m. Judge Jillian had proclaimed that Kori Anders is given custody of her and her ex-husband of four years, Richard Grayson, children: Aurora Luanne, Mar'i Leila and Kurtis John Grayson. _

_As clearly stated by Richard Grayson," I would like Kori to have the children. I think she would do a much better job than me keeping care of our children, as she has done a marvellous job raising my daughter and son all alone." _

_His ex-spouse agreed with his opinion, "I think I would like the custody of the children for my ex-spouse's comfort. As they are going to be a newly married couple, I think Barbara and Richard would like some time alone before they start a family. I, on the other hand, believe that I should keep my three children." _

_Richard, as a result, has proposed a vacation with his children before he gets remarried on Sept. 17 of this year. Kori has still to give her response. _

_After three years of settling down and having the adorable twins, Mar'i and Aurora nicknamed Rory, Richard unexpectedly walked out on the family. After their divorce was confirmed, a couple of days after Richard was seen with his newfound beau, Barbara Gordon. It seems at this point a wonder why Richard walked out on his pregnant wife and three-year-old children. _

_After that… _

Kori couldn't bear to read anymore. Who did this Mme Rouge think she was? She sat down on the stairs and put her fingertips to her forehead. What was she to do? How could she give her children to a madman for an entire week!

She thought of all the options. Her children really wanted to go, and wanted her to go as well. Mar'i had even stated that we will become a family once again. Kori shook her head and went to get a phone. She now knew what to do. Regardless of how much she didn't want to stay in the same room with Richard for a week, she had decided to for the sake of her children. She had to do it before he got married on September 17. Just now she realized that date was the date when she and Richard got married. She scowled slightly, but decided to let it go. Richard Grayson could do whatever he wanted to.

She reluctantly dialled his number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello, Richard? Yeah, about your offer…"

------------------------------

Richard anxiously checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Ever since Kori had decided to tag along as well, he couldn't stay in one spot. Now in the airport waiting for her seemed to be a larger problem. Barbara had already left scowling, knowing that Kori was coming along. Richard somehow managed to tell that Kori was just coming for the children, and sent Barbara away.

Checking his watch again, he growled knowing that only one hour was left before the plane left for Toronto. It would take a long time to get through check up and baggage drop offs.

Richard checked the entrance once more for a few seconds before checking his watch. Out of the corner of his eyes, he finally saw her. Kori Anders, beauty beyond beauty with her shimmering red hair and emerald green eyes. He saw his daughters, Aurora and Mar'i tagging behind her, gleefully as they giggled amongst themselves.

What really caught his eye was the petit red haired boy with wide gazing azure eyes which looked everyway, taking in this new atmosphere. This was the first time he had seen his son…

**Like it? Sorry, if there was too much dialogue in the beginning. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Please review! Reviews make updates faster. **

**Anyways, I will be having my driver's learner's test. Wish me luck! **

**Until then…. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed! 45 reviews and it's only the start!**

-------------------

Richard slowly walked towards the family and knew that if he made any sudden movements, Kori would screw him for life for scaring his son. He smiled once he reached the family. He looked at Kori who was looking around in the opposite direction, supposedly looking for him.

He mumbled, "Hello." Kori's eyes flashed in front of her and found herself staring into sunglass covered eyes. Richard.

She muttered, "Hello." Gripping her son's hand tighter, she grabbed her other two daughters into her arm.

Richard scratched the back of his head before saying, "So…ummm, this is Kurtis?"

Kurtis' head jerked up at the mention of his name. Raising his petit eyebrow, he asked his mother, "Who is this?"

Feeling his heart wrench, Richard looked at his son in vain. Surely, Kori told him about Richard, or did she? His doubt was answered when Kori quickly remarked, "Come on, Kurtis. We are going to be late for our plane."

Grabbing Kurtis' hands and with the twins trailing behind her, she grabbed her suitcases and walked forward. Turning back, she nearly yelled, "Are you coming or what?"

Richard broke out of his trance, and grabbed his own luggage and went to the luggage drop-off.

Richard presented the tickets and the clerk read the names out loud. She said, "Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Mar'i Grayson, Aurora Grayson, and Kurtis Grayson. Is everyone here?" She looked at the crowd to see if there were exactly five people. Nodding, she asked both Kori and Richard for their proof of identification.

Kori rummaged through her purse and presented a driver's license while Richard did the same. The clerk looked at the two driver's licenses carefully before she asked, "This says you are Kori Grayson, ma'am."

Widening her eyes, she grabbed the license out of her hands and looked at it as if to reassure the clerk wasn't kidding. Glancing at Richard who seemed to be smiling now, Kori looked through her purse again and found her present license. "Here you go."

After checking it once again, the clerk nodded. "How many baggages are you planning to drop off?"

Richard said, "One." He looked at Kori who trudging with three baggages in her hands.

Kori, struggled, said, "Three."

The clerk put the four luggages onto the conveyor belt and told them to have a safe flight. When they were on their way to the check up, Richard couldn't help but ask, "Three?"

Kori glared at Richard and responded, "Two for Mar'i, Rory, mine and Kurtis' clothes. One empty for souvenirs we bring back."

Richard widened his eyes, "You brought clothes for Mar'i, too? I brought clothes for her."

When they were in the line-up, she simply replied, "Rory and Mar'i wanted matching clothing, so I brought clothing for Mar'i as well. Mar'i could also bring the clothes that you brought as well. There is no crime in that." With that, she turned around and whispered something into Kurtis' ear which made him uncontrollably giggle.

Richard smacked his hand onto his forehead. He muttered, "This is going to be a _long _trip."

As they arrived at the check up, they put their belongings into baskets. Mar'i and Rory put their back packs in, and their coats. Richard put in his keys, cell phone, watch, wallet, and some change he had, not to forget, his belt. Kori simply put in her purse and checked in Kurtis' pockets if he had anything. She felt something and brought up a pen. She chuckled and put it on the baskets.

Richard went through the security check up first. He walked through and he was clean. He smirked at Kori, who just rolled his eyes. She let Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis go in front of her. While waiting in line, she overhead some of the people who worked there say, "Hey, isn't that Kori Anders and Richard Grayson? I thought they were divorced."

Another one said, "Yes they are. Richard is getting married to Barbara Gordon in a month. But because Kori's getting custody of the children, Richard wanted to some time with the kids. Kori decided to tag along."

Another one said, "Wonder why. Probably to hook Richard up before he gets married again."

Kori glared and snarled underneath her breathe, and reluctantly went through the security check up. Being clean as well, it was her time to smirk. Grabbing her items and grabbing Kurtis' hands, she went out of there and waited for the three to come. Mar'i and Rory seemed to be happy as they were jumping and giggling the whole way. Richard followed afterwards with a strict expression on his face.

Kori reluctantly asked, "How long do we have?"

Checking his watch, he replied, "Half an hour. If you want, we could get something to eat before we go."

Looking at her children, she asked, "Do you want some food, sweeties?"

Looking at each other, the three of them nodded eagerly. She looked at Richard as if the answer was already chosen. Richard put up his hands in defeat. "Okay."

The five of them walked around to find a place to eat. Richard looked at one place and asked, "Anyone want New York pizza?"

The children nodded eagerly and smacked their lips in anticipation. Kori just shrugged. Leading the way into the restaurant, Richard ordered three pizza slices and one pasta dish, as Kori said she was not hungry.

Finding themselves a table near the entrance, the kids hungrily ate while Kori just drank water in silence and Richard ate his pasta. Silence had befallen them and it hurt Richard to be so quiet. He asked, "So, uh, how's work going?"

Kori broke out of what seemed like a day dream and simply responded, "Fine, you?"

Richard smiled, "G&W's going fine. We just found ourselves another deal the other day with Hotel Moth."

Kori looked at him in disgust, "Kitten's dad's hotel chain? Surely you could do better than that, Richard."

Shrugging, he said, "Bruce thought that Moth would have some things that could help him. What can I do?"

Kori just shook her head and carried on to drinking her water. Sad that the conversation had ended, Richard carried onto eat his pasta. When they were done, they went to the boarding. With twenty minutes to kill, the five sat down and waited until the others got on.

Kurtis, the entire time, still had no idea who Richard was. He asked, "Mommy, who is this man?"

Richard looked at Kori in interest of what she was going to tell their son. "He's your temporary dad, right until he gets married next month."

Kurtis looked puzzled, "But you said I do not have a daddy."

Richard felt his heart wrench, but Kori ignored Richard's pain filled face. "I said _temporary_."

Kurtis nodded in understanding and went on to play with his sisters.

Richard asked, "He knows what temporary means?"

Kori glared at him, "He's bright for his age, Richard."

"I figured that." Richard checked his watch and saw that they still had fifteen minutes.

He decided to talk to Rory. "Hey, Aurora, sweetie, how's it been going?"

Rory glared at her father, "It's _Rory_, and I'm fine." She dismissed the talk with that. Knowing that her father was going to marry another woman, Rory had no intention of being nice with this man.

Kori checked the time, "It's time we get going, Richard." Richard nodded, and took the rest of his family with him.

After going through boarding, they went into the airplane and found that three of them were going to sit together, while the other two sat in the seats in front.

Kori seemed quiet persistent on staying with Kurtis. Richard said, "Okay, you stay with Kurtis, so I could get one of the girls to stay with me. Since Rory hasn't been very close with me, why don't you sit with me, Rory?"

Glaring at her father once more, "I'd rather sit with mom."

Richard was shock at her daughter's answer. So it was decided. Mar'i and Richard sat together while the others sat together. Rory got the window seat, while Kurtis sat on the aisle while Kori sat on the outside.

They waited patiently for the others to come and take their seats. A man was designated to sit beside Richard and Mar'i but he had his intentions on Kori.

"Hello, cutie. You know, you could always change spots with this man so you could sit by me," he cued as he stroked Kori's forehead with his hand. Richard spun around and snarled with anger when he saw what was happening to Kori.

Kori replied, "I'd rather not, thank you very much. I am sitting with my children."

"Children, smildren. Come on baby, I know you want to," he bent over and breathed into Kori's face. Kori could smell that his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Get away you creep!" Beside Kori, Rory and Kurtis were afraid of the man. Richard knew that this was the last straw.

"You either leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me!" He emphasized on the me, and the man knew that he meant business. He was about to swing an arm at Richard when a flight attendant came to see what was happening. Grabbing the man, the flight attendant gave his apologies and left with the drunken man.

Kori looked at Richard with gratefulness, "Thank you so much, Richard."

Richard smiled at her, "No problem."

When the airplane got ready to depart, the five sat there in silence. Once the plane was steady in the sky that was Rory confided to her mother, "Mom?"

Kori looked at her daughter, "Yes?"

"I…actually wanted to sit with dad." That caught Richard's attention and he listened carefully. Rory continued, "I really want to, but knowing that he's getting married to Babs, it made me mad at him. Now I really wish dad could just come back."

Kori's eyes filled with tears as she tried her best to hug her daughter over the sleeping toddler in the middle. She soothed, "It will be okay."

Richard sunk back into his chair and closed his eyes. Mar'i was in the seat next to him watching some cartoons on the personalized T.V system each flyer had. Richard couldn't help but think of the damage of what he did with the divorce and the announcement of the remarriage.

Closing his eyes with the thought, he didn't realize when they arrived in Toronto. Only Kori nudged him and nearly yelled, "Richard, we're here."

Richard's eyes went wide and saw outside at Pearson's International Airport. Knowing that this might be the chance to mend broken relationships, Richard got ready to have a week with his ex-wife and children in Toronto.

**Like it? Hope you did. **

**Also, I have two new accounts that I am sharing with two friends.**

**First one is **Laughing Rose** with **I Laugh at ur Pain**. Watch out for our new story!**

**Next one is **'RoSeFiRe'-xXRed XxX **with **XxXxRed X-StarfireXxXx**. We both have a story up called **Bolt From The Blue**. Please review that! Please?!!**

**Anyways, first review this and tell me how it was. I hope you guys liked it so far. **

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! 58 reviews! Smokin'!**

-----------------------------------

Kori waited impatiently as she waited for her luggages to come on the conveyor belt. Looking over to her right, she saw Richard talking to Kurtis, Mar'i and Rory. As she had guessed, Rory was acting as if she wanted nothing to do with Richard while Mar'i and Rory were fascinated by Richard's talk. Sighing, she looked back at the conveyor belt and looked at it carefully.

Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw the familiar black suitcases which she brought. She yanked the three bags off the belt with little effort. On the corner of her eye, she saw Richard walking towards her with the children, following shortly behind.

Smiling to herself, she watched as Richard struggle with his own suitcase. She replied, "Move aside."

She yanked the big black suitcase off the conveyor belt and smacked her hands in satisfaction. Richard looked at her in disbelief. Sure he lifted weights and worked out, but he never knew his ex-wife did. He shook his head and asked, "Why don't we go?"

Kori shook her head. "I'm waiting for one more thing."

Richard looked at all the baggages that were now on a cart. "What other bags did you have?"

Beaming, she lifted a box from the conveyor belt and put it down without force onto the pile of bags. "This."

She pushed the cart and the children followed her while Richard just stood there surprised. Before he knew it, Kori and the kids were off to the Car Rentals. He picked up his pace and met the family with huge pants.

Kori raised her eyebrow and continued on going to the Hertz car rental. Richard walked beside her with the Kurtis holding Kori's hand and Rory and Mar'i holding each of Richard's hands.

"When did you get that box?" Richard asked as they walked.

Kori simply said, "It's Kurtis' car seat. Wouldn't want you to get a ticket for no seat belt on Kurtis, now would we?"

He rolled his eyes and remarked, "I meant, how did you send it?"

Smiling faintly, she replied, "Xavier sent it on express." With that, she walked into the car rental without Richard. He looked at her wide eyed before hurrying in there himself.

When he came inside, Kori smiled as she dangled the keys in front of him. His eyebrow rose. She simply said, "I told your name. He gave me the keys. Simple as that." She walked with the cart and Kurtis dangling off one hand and the keys on the other.

When the family reached the lot in which their vehicle was parked, Richard let out a whistle. In front of them was a Hummer, a 2008 model.

"Let's load her up," Richard said in his fake southern accent. Kori rolled her eyes and went to the back seat and put in the car seat. After making sure every child was buckled with a seatbelt, Kori finished loading all the bags.

Before Richard could ask, she said, "You can drive. Besides I want to sleep." When she and Richard got into the Hummer and he put the key into the ignition, she added, "How long will it take?"

He said, "Roughly half an hour."

Kori smiled and let her head rest as she sunk into the seat. She closed her eyes.

"_Rory, can you come in here?" Rory put down her diary and dragged herself to the kitchen._

"_What is it?" Rory asked._

_Her baby brother, Kurtis, said, "Ever since last week, I've been getting over ninety percent on all my tests. You promised you would put up the tree. Can we put it up today?" _

"_Maybe, but I've got tons of homework to do. University is not as easy as you think," Rory explained. _

"_Grade ten is hard as well, Ror. I have been studying my brains out," he complained. _

_His older sister declared, "Well, wait another hour until I finish my homework."_

"_Ok," Kurtis replied glumly. _

_Rory, after that, walked out of the kitchen to finish her homework. After setting up and decorating their tree, Rory was amazed by the beauty and said, "Now, that we are finished with the decorations, we can get ready for Christmas." _

_Rory exhausted by setting up the tree, thought it would be ideal to have dinner and sleep. _

_--------------------_

"_Mother, Mar'i, did you have to leave us alone in the world? Father, why did you leave us? Do you know how much we are struggling with mother and sister dead? I work at three places and am trying to be a lawyer. Did I make the right choice?" Rory thought aloud. _

_Suddenly, Rory heard crying from the room across the hall. She also heard words like, "You betrayed us! Now, Rory, at the tender age of nineteen, has to take care of me, try to study and make a living!" Rory instantly knew it was Kurtis._

_She got out of her bed, and went to comfort him. "What is the matter?" she asked her brother._

_Kurtis replied, "I heard your words. Now I realize I gave you trouble. Will you forget Christmas for my sake?"_

_Rory, who never thought her brother would sacrifice his desires just to fulfill Rory's wants, was touched. However, she could answer one thing. "No, I will not forget about Christmas. At first, I thought you will never realize my troubles and worries. Now, however, you have realized them. Because of your awareness, I will allow us to celebrate Christmas." _

_Kurtis was shocked beyond belief. He smiled, "Hey Rory, can you help me wrap my presents. You know I have butter fingers." Rory just smiled at Kurtis' request. _

Kori woke up with a start and saw Mar'i looking at her with wide eyes. Hugging her with all her might, Kori didn't let her go. "Don't worry, honey. You will live."

Mar'i looked at her mother in surprise but let it go. "We are here."

Kori looked up and saw a luxurious hotel. Still groggy from her nap, she couldn't see fine details. Grabbing her things, she went after her family.

Once they were at the entrance of their room, Richard opened it and Kori couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was the most luxurious suite she had ever step foot in. Not even words could describe the room. She asked, "You did this all for me?"

Richard shrugged sheepishly, "Uh…no…I did it for the kids…"

Kori blushed at her stupidity and looked at the clock. It was blinking 9:20. She turned to her children, "Time to go to sleep."

Mar'i groaned while Rory protested, "Mom, we're on vacation."

Richard added, "Yeah, mom, vacation."

Glaring at Richard, she finally gave in to the pouty faces, "Fine. I expect you to be asleep at 10."

The children screamed happily and went inside one room and locked it behind them. Richard cleared his throat and Kori turned around. Richard said, "I only got three rooms because I thought…well, if you want, Kurtis can—"

"Sleep with me, thank you," Kori interjected and walked to a phone. "Can I call someone?"

Richard nodded and went in front of the television set to watch the news.

Kori dialled the number and waited after three long rings when someone picked it up. "Hello?"

Smiling, she said, "Hey, it's me."

"Hey Kori! How's it going? Is bird boy treating you okay?" Xavier asked over the phone.

Kori chuckled lightly which caught Richard's attention. She shook her head and said, "Not you."

Richard nodded but still had doubts. Kori continued, "Well, just wanted to phone you to tell you I made it safe with the kids."

Xavier said, "Well, good night, Kor."

"Good night, X." Kori put down the receiver and got up when Richard turn off the T.V.

"Was it Xavier?" he asked.

Kori looked at him surprised, "Why do you care?"

Richard was at the entrance of his room and muttered, "I care a lot, Kori," before closing the door behind him.

Shrugging, Kori went to check on the kids. To her shock, the kids were fast asleep. She took Kurtis in her arms and kissed the twins good night. Going to her own room, she turned off the light and fell asleep with Kurtis in her arms.

**Finished, like it? Hope you did.**

**Please review!**

**And for those who want to know, I passed my driver's test. Now I can drive!!**

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks to all who reviewed! I really don't want to be a party pooper, but only 8 reviews for the last chapter? Come on, we could do better than that!**

**-------------------------------**

Kori woke up groggily as golden rays struck her eyes hazardously. Wincing as she struggled to get up, she opened her eyes and saw a body sleep soundly beside her. She smiled as she kissed Kurtis on his forehead. Throwing the sheets off her, she stood up and realized she was still in the tee shirt and capris she wore the day before. After tucking Kurtis in snuggled, she threw herself a robe on top. She checked the clock which blinked 6:05 and afterwards, she stepped out of her room which she shared with Kurtis. Looking in the twins' room, she noticed that the two were fast asleep. She dared to look in Richard's room, but acted otherwise.

She yawned as she stretched her arms the minute she was out of her room. As she was wide awake, she now could see what the suite had. It had a beautiful theme to it with the matching floor tiles, ceiling, and wall paint. The floor tiles were mainly white, with a tint of grey. Walls were in an ivory shade while the ceiling was a crème color with patches of white, resembling the sky only in crème color.

In one corner, there was a television set, at least a 50 inch with a DVD and VCR combined player. She noticed that there was the same television set and DVD/VCR player in each of the three bedrooms. In another corner, there was an old fashioned crème and brown colored telephone on top of an elegant horse stand with a glass as the top. The horse stand was a beauty itself. The horse was fondling her foal as the stand while a glass was the top.

Another corner contained a beautiful dresser of off white color, with a mirror. Kori stepped closer to it and examined her reflection in the mirror. Chuckling to herself, with her dishevelled hair and swollen eyes and wrinkled baby blue star tee and white capris with her green robe dangling on top, she concluded that she has had better days. Leaning on the counter, she looked right into the eye of her reflection.

She noticed there was something different. As if something was awoken or brought back to life. She then realized that it was herself. Her eyes were more bright and lively. She closed her eyes and opened them to see another reflection in the mirror. She widened her eyes once she knew who it was. She spun around and saw Richard with his toothbrush in his hand and only with a pair of boxers, no shirt.

Kori gawked at him while Richard widened his eyes and ran into the bathroom. Coming out with a muscle shirt on and without his toothbrush, he said, "Good morning."

Kori replied with a nod, "Good morning."

Silence had befallen them and Kori was instantly nervous and uncomfortable. She shuffled nervously before saying, "So…uh…why are you up so early? Last I checked, you weren't much of a morning person."

Richard smiled at her knowing that she wouldn't forget tiny things like those. "Well, uh, I was going to head out and get some business done before we head out with the kids today."

Kori nodded and then shook her head in disbelief, "Business?"

Richard looked puzzled, "Yes, why?"

Glaring at her ex, she ran to her room and picked up a luggage and started throwing piles of clothes in. Richard asked, "What are you doing?"

Kori didn't answer so Richard took grab of her shoulder and spun her face to face. "I asked what are you doing?"

Kori said, "You never think about your kids, don't you? This trip was a business one so you were planning to leave my kids alone so you could do your dirty work. Well, I'm not going to let that happen. So I'm going on the next flight to Jump with _my_ kids." She picked up her bag and walked out.

Richard followed her and said reasonably, "Kori, listen, it's for Bruce. He told me to. If you weren't here, I would never leave the children by themselves. I love them too much to do that."

Muttering to herself utter nonsense, Kori looked at him challenging, "Really? Why don't I phone Bruce and ask him?"

Richard raised his voice as well, "Well, why don't you?"

Kori said, "Fine."

Richard replied, "Fine." With that, he strutted to his room to change and leave the room. When he went to the exit, he saw Kori on the floor with her face in her hands. Feeling unbelievably rude, he wanted to comfort her, but thought otherwise. He closed the door behind him with a tiny bang.

-----------------------------------------------

Richard came back into the room at 9: 07 a.m. when he heard television noises and a person talking. He smiled and came in, only to have his heart wrenched.

Kori's last words on the phone were, "Thank you, Bruce." Richard walked slowly to her, hoping not to show his emotions too much. He thought so confidently that Kori would believe him, but it seemed that she didn't. He didn't blame her though. After what he made her go through, he would have had the same emotions.

Kori looked up at who cleared their throat when she instantly stood up and shuffled nervously. She looked at the children, "Everyone's ready and waiting for you."

Looking over at the twins and Kurtis, he smiled. Rory and Mar'i wore matching sundresses; Rory with a white one while Mar'i had a red one. Kurtis looked handsome in his Spiderman shirt and jeans. Richard looked at Kori who was still in her robe.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" Kori looked at her outfit and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. You four go ahead."

Richard looked at her dubiously. Was she really fine? "No, come on Kor. The kids would only be happy if you joined."

The children nodded in agreement. Looking at her kids, she sighed in defeat. "All right." She went into her room to get changed. Richard smiled at his accomplishment and sat down to watch what the kids were watching. After ten minutes, Kori came out and Richard's mouth dropped.

Kori was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she wore a black tank top with a silver, almost greyish crop top. She also wore white capris. On her feet were white flip flops. Other than that, she was simple.

Kori moved her hand over Richard's agape mouth, "Can we go?"

Richard broke out of his trance and nodded, "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------

Rory smiled as she looked over the city from the CN tower. "Wow!" she exclaimed. Richard smiled as he looked at the rest of the family. Kori was busy talking to Mar'i and Kurtis was gazing on his own. Noticing that he had a difficulty, without asking, Richard picked up Kurtis on his shoulders and asked, "Better?"

Kurtis was still recovering from the shock from getting picked up but nodded. Richard smiled. He looked at the sky as the Sun was at its peak. It was nearing noon and the heat from the Sun could be felt without a doubt.

Kori looked at Richard and gasped when she saw Kurtis on his shoulder. She wanted to interject, but when she saw how happy Kurtis was, she objected to. She didn't feel this way in such a long time. She felt happy knowing that her family would be happy for a week before the fairy tale ended. Sighing, she leaned over the railway and looked out at the sky.

It seemed to go by too quickly, but it was time to go. Rory, Mar'i and Kurtis had to go to the bathroom, so Kori and Richard waited outside the bathroom for them. It was awkward for both of them, considering the argument they had in the morning.

Kori was the first one to talk, "Why did you leave us?"

-----------------------

**Ooh, Kori asked the lottery question. What will be Richard's reaction? I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so late. I had to focus on school work. **

**Anyway, please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-----------------------------------------**

Widening his eyes, Richard thought his ears were deceiving him. How could Kori have said that question so calmly? He looked into her emerald eyes and saw if there was some emotion or struggle behind the question. None. Sighing, he looked at the ceiling and found himself in a trance, thinking about what to say.

Kori found herself glaring at Richard with all her might. If need to be said, she felt as if she was throwing daggers with her eyes' scornful look. She found herself remembering the first and only fight she had with Richard until the night when Richard walked out.

_Pacing back and forth, Kori Anders was dealing with her migraine and trying to think about what to do. Ever since Richard had proposed to her, he had spent more time _away_ from her. Nevertheless, this sudden change in behaviour shocked Kori, but not more than Xavier, Kori's best friend. Xavier knew that Kori loved Richard with all her heart and that she would sacrifice anything to be with him, including leaving her lovable nanny and brother in her home country. _

_Kori had been living in Tamaran for all of her life along with her best friend, Xavier, whose parents were the ambassadors from America. When Xavier's parents died, all that he had was Kori. When they both went to America, specifically Jump City, to study, for Kori, a criminal lawyer and for Xavier, a police officer, they left Kori's baby brother, Ryan, and her nanny, Galfore. _

_After done studying, Kori found herself hanging a shingle and settled in Jump with Xavier. This was around the time when they started to date and share an apartment. After six months of dating, Kori pulled it off, thinking that it would be for the best. However, Xavier knew that Kori felt very uncomfortable dating her childhood best friend. Nonetheless, Xavier offered to share his apartment, as either of them could pay a rent of an apartment on their own. _

_This was around the time when Bruce Wayne, millionaire playboy, offered Kori a promotion if she could solve the case involving his adopted son, Richard Grayson. Little did she know that she would find herself dating Jump's newest playboy after all, and soon be engaged. This was when the problems all began. _

_It had been six months since they were engaged and Richard had not set a wedding date. Normally, Kori wouldn't make a fuss over such little things, but since this was her wedding, she was going to go ballistic. She was supposed to be home now in Tamaran, taking over the country from her nanny, but she refused, wanting to stay with Richard. As well, Richard promised to her that they would share an apartment together now. However, there was no talk about that either. And the only person she could talk to now was Xavier. _

_As Kori continued to pace, Xavier Redd, who was now sitting in front of her in her apartment which she now lived in since she met Richard, looked at her in vain. Never had he seen Kori in such a dishevelled state like this. _

_Kori mumbled utter nonsense such as what she was going to do when Richard laid in her hands or what she was going to say to him and other things such as that. Unable to take Kori's near insane state, Xavier stood up and grabbed Kori's shoulders with a firm grip with his muscular hands. Next to him, Kori looked tiny and helpless. _

_Xavier looked into her eyes and said, "Kori, calm down." _

_Shaking her red now shoulder length hair, she stared into his hazel eyes and found herself mystified by them. "Uh…" _

_Rolling his eyes, Xavier replied, "You are killing yourself by your useless rambling. Just go talk to him." _

_Kori shook her head, "He said he'd be too busy, and that he would meet me another time." She began to slur at the end of her sentence. _

_Widening his eyes, Xavier's eyes wandered to the kitchen table where he saw an open whisky bottle. "You're drunk?" _

"_Hell, yeah. Richard has got me upset, so I drank to help soothe the pain," she fumbled on her words, as she struggled to use the right words. _

_Setting Kori down on her chair, he concluded, "Kori, look at yourself. You never drink, even when bad things happened to you. What made you to do so now?" _

_She shrugged, "Richard got me upset." _

_Xavier looked into her emerald eyes and instantly got the message behind her unexpected drink. Even though she witnessed her parents' death, had a sister walk out on their family, had a baby brother get diagnosed with amnesia, and have countless of other tragedies, she had never had the notion of being too upset. She would always use that as an experience that God had given her to go through. The experience to help her get through the troubles of life and help her realize that life does not always have fairy tale endings. He finally understood that Richard was an exception. Sure Kori had dates countless of other guys, including two in junior high and seven in high school, and usually she had been dumped or she dumped them because they had another girl clinging to them which they wanted. _

_Richard, Xavier realized, was the man who Kori knew was the one. It had hurt him very much when she told him about her, but he knew that whatever made Kori happy would make him happy. And when he ignored her, deliberately or purposely, who knows, it made her forget her sternness and bravery and become innocent and naïve. _

_Xavier replied to her calmly, "Kori, you have to sleep." _

_Nodding and yawning, she seemed to have no interception. "Okay." She slumped over in the couch and fell fast asleep. Surprised by her abruptness, Xavier carried her to her room, and kissed her good night. _

_----------------------------------_

_The next morning Kori went to talk to Richard, only to have a major hangover. She rang the doorbell of her fiancé's mansion and found herself in front of his butler, Alfred. _

"_Miss Kori, how pleasant it is to see you. Master Richard is inside." _

_She smiled at the elderly man, "Thank you, Alfred." _

_Walking inside, she was mesmerized by the house's vastness. Before she knew it, she went into the study and she found Richard sitting in his chair, scribbling something into his notebook. _

_Kori cleared her throat and Richard looked up. He was surprised as he hustled to pick up his notebook in haste. Kori interjected and picked it up. It read:_

In the world's supply of love, you and I are a never-ending source.

You are an angel… Who brings out the devil in me!

I don't want to rock the boat. But I think you should know I'm a little dinghy about you!

Love makes the world go 'round. And you make my head spin!

I think I love you. Either that or the air conditioning is out again.

You're my navigator on the sea of love... You're my navigator on the sea of love...

_Kori looked up and found her eyes watering. Was this why he was ignoring her? "What is this?" _

_Richard looked at her sheepishly, "It's just some thoughts about you…"_

_  
"About…me?" she chocked. Richard nodded. "What about you ignoring me? And not setting a date? Or moving in together?" _

_Richard sighed as he confessed, "Bruce has got me so busy, I hardly ever have time to spend with you. But I have arranged for us to move in downtown's apartment Green Meadow," he smiled as he saw Kori's face, "And our wedding date is set on September 10 in the Lakeview Chapel." _

_Before he knew it, he felt himself being clinged onto Kori. "Never again will I doubt you, Richard!"_

Kori kept her word until Richard walked out. And just to think how many arguments they had just in the past few days.

Richard finally found himself saying, "Not now, Kori." Kori was about to protest when he continued, "I will tell you why, but not now."

Opening her mouth to express her opinion, she was stopped when the children came out of the bathroom. Saying that they were ready to leave, they stopped the conversation at that.

------------------------------------------------

Wednesday had passed by with trips to the Safari and Toronto Zoo. It was Thursday now and Kori stretched her legs and arms as she sat on a tree's trunk in Niagara Falls waiting for Mar'i and Richard to get back with their ice cream. The one hour and a half trip there was particularly strained because of the argument from the day before. Closing her eyes as she listened to her children talk, she found them talking with a new voice. Instantly opening her eyes, she found herself gasping.

Richard and Mar'i had come just now and were also surprised at the person. Kori exclaimed, "Garth?"

'Garth' asked, "Kori?"

Kori's eyes lit up as she hugged him, "Oh my god, how long has it been?"

Richard's eyes were throwing daggers at him as he asked through grinded teeth, "Who is he?"

Kori was surprised at his reaction and felt herself laughing at the thought of if he was jealous. "This is Garth Johnson, my sister's husband."

Feeling relieved, Richard gave an 'oh'. Garth instead said, "Ex-husband."

Kori spun around, "What?"

Garth nodded, "She left me two years ago when Jason died. I guess it hit her pretty hard. You know exactly what it is like, Kori."

Kori agreed, "Exactly."

_One's comfort cannot be determined on a general scale; however, her comfort was determined by her mood. Comfort for her was usually done by Xavier, who grabs her to his hard rock chest and cradles her until her worries are over. However, not this time, not even Xavier could help with this pain._

_This time, tears are her only comfort. It was not very healthy to keep your emotions cooped up inside you. Emotions can be very deadly and hazardous if not released. For her, her tears release her emotions, everything from anguish to pain to happiness to jubilance. Tears were her real solace. No one or anything else could help her deal with this pain better than her tears. _

_Tears was usually related to water droplets trailing on a window or raindrops during a hard rainfall. Her tears are compared to a waterfall, with the water rushing down over the cliff as it was down her cheeks. Wiping her tears away was as good as keeping unwanted emotions cooped up inside. Crying was the only way she could deal with the hurt brought on by this event. _

_Her parents' death was the only thing no one could help her with. Usually Xavier helped to keep her mind off the things she had trouble with. However, her parents' death was an obvious exception._

_She was only fourteen when she was in the exact car when her father spun out of control and hit an embankment. Her mother and father did not survive. _

_She finally, after hours and days of crying, accepted to go to their funeral. Everyone in her family was doubtful, but she assured them that she would be fine. They had a funeral and were in the crowd. When her parents' bodies were lowered into the grave, she couldn't help but turn away into Xavier's chest and cry._

_He brushed away a strand of hair behind her ear, and let him be her comfort, even though she knew that tears could be her real solace. Her parents' death could only be dealt with tears. Tears helped her realize that they were gone forever. _

_It was a very hard thought to think that her parents were dead, and she stayed cradled in Xavier's arms until everyone left. She walked over to their grave and read their tombstone._

_She laid the white rose she had brought, and laid it on their grave. Crying slightly, she walked back to Xavier, who held his arms wide open for her, regardless if tears were her real solace. He just wanted to be there for her while her waterworks helped her deal with this pain._

"Where do you live?" Kori asked.

Garth replied, "In Toronto. What brings you here? And with Dick too? Last time I heard you two were divorced."

Richard looked at her and Kori blushed. "Well, you see Dick is getting married again and he wanted some times with the kids before he…you know…and I chose to come along."

Garth nodded slowly and looked at Richard, who just lowered his gaze. After few more minutes of talking, the two groups departed and the family were on their way on the Maid of the Mist.

As they waited in line to get on the ship, Kori felt instantly uncomfortable standing beside Richard, but let it go. When they were on and the ship was moving, Kori kept a tight grip onto Kurtis because she was scared he might drop into the water. The water sprayed on them and Kori for a minute was blinded. She moved around and fell right into the hands of Richard. She spun around and found herself looking into dark sunglasses. A minute had passed before they realized what had happened. They let go and both of them turned directions and focussed on the ride. Just what both of them needed, another moment for them to be uncomfortable.

As soon as they were off, they went on the bus to go to the White Water Walk. On the hike, the family found themselves taking pictures and being absolutely mesmerized by the rapids.

The day had gone by quite fast, including some pictures with Kori and Richard together. As they were leaving the beautiful place, both Kori and Richard realized that they hadn't much fun spent together in a long time.

**Like it? Is it long enough? Please review and I will update fast.**

**And oh sorry for not saying why Richard walked out. I am going to say that in chapter 11 so watch out!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! My goal for this chapter is more than 100 reviews. Do you guys think you can do that?? **

**----------------------------------- **

Kori woke up groggily as she had done so every day of this week. Looking at her pillow for reassurance, she miraculously found them not wet, not soaking with tears. A very big surprise to her especially since for the past four years, wet pillows were a regular to her. Smiling at her son laying beside her and snoring pleasantly, she brushed her fingers over his hair and sighed. She thought, if only her life could be as it was before Kurtis was born. Her life, then, would become perfect.

Not having tears during the night, she found herself finally releasing her emotions now as she felt hot tears flow down her soft, smooth cheek leaving a trail of wet stains on her perfect cheek. Many would've thought that hot criminal lawyer Kori Anders would have had a perfect life, but as always, the public was wrong. Kori knew that what people thought of her was far from being right, but that didn't bother her. What mattered to her was that her children received the right amount of love and care two parents would give their children.

Steady tears fell down her cheek as she took off the covers and sat up on her bed. Looking at the clock through blurry eyes, she saw a faint 9:45 blinking in bright red. Later standing up, she grabbed her green robe and wrapped it around her slim body and walked outside her room with tears now falling onto the floor. She had no intention of wiping them away.

Knowing that Richard would be out getting breakfast, Kori settled into a couch and sighed as she sunk into it. She closed her eyes and let the open window blow wind onto her now stained face by tears. Who knew that at only twenty-nine that she would have to suffer so much? All she wanted was a happy life, much like her best friends, Raven, Bee, Toni and the others. Even Xavier didn't get his life with his wife. Kori knew how much Xavier wanted a daughter and name it after her, mostly likely named Kori Claire (after his mother) Redd. Now that Rose was gone, she doubted that Xavier would even try again. It was hard enough for him to try after Kori herself got engaged and married, but since his wife died, Kori doubted that he had further notions of dating.

She let out a waterworks, which found its way on her lap as well. Before long, she found herself sobbing a lot, only to have Richard walk through the door. Richard laid his eyes on the sobbing figure and scrunched his eyes to see who it was in the dark. He walked closer and still Kori didn't notice. As soon as Kori could hear Richard's footsteps draw near and someone breathe heavily, she looked up with frightful eyes and screamed when she saw Richard.

Richard, who instantly recognized the figure as Kori, exclaimed somewhat calmly, "Kori, calm down. It's me, Richard."

By this time, Richard had turned on the light switch and saw Kori with tear stains on her cheek and with a green robe dangling on top of a jade tank and loose pants. Richard walked forward shocked at the mess Kori was. He reached out a hand to voluntarily wipe her tears, but Kori turned her cheek away when he was within a foot from her.

"Please…don't…I don't want…you…to do…something…that will jeopardize…" Kori couldn't find herself to finish and found herself sobbing excessively now.

Widening his eyes, he figured out what Kori had meant by her actions and statement. She didn't want his marriage to get on the tipsy side just because of her. He knew that it must have been very hard, extraordinarily hard, for Kori to cope with the fact that he was remarrying, but it wasn't like he had another choice. Seeing her cry made it even harder for Richard to handle that fact that it was him who made her in this situation. Even though he hadn't talked to her at all ever since the divorce until now, he knew everything that happened in her life and the changes made from his friends and from tabloids.

He found out that Kori had worked longer hours just to support her children, which was definitely hard for her with a newborn. Before she didn't work in the summer because Richard did, but now she worked full time all year round and got her brother, Ryan, who was in remission in the past two years and her lovable nanny, Galfore. Richard found out that all of her friends pitched in to helping her look after her kids, even Xavier, especially since his wife died just after he and Kori got divorced. No matter what he did to Kori, he thought with all his heart that Kori didn't deserve to get help from Xavier just because he hated him, despised him, mostly because Richard could see clearly that Xavier was still in love with Kori.

Richard nodded deliberately, "Alright, Kori. I…won't…"

Kori somehow smiled through her tears, "I'm not doing it because it will make me uncomfortable. I just want you to have a happy life, that's all."

Tilting his head to a side, he raised an eyebrow to lighten the mood, "Oh really? Now what did you think would make me uncomfortable? The fact that I don't want to wipe your tears or the fact that I was the reason why a woman screamed like a hyena."

Kori managed to stifle a laugh, "A hyena? Come on, Richard, you're smarter that that. I'm sure of it."

"What? Don't hyenas scream?" Richard asked lightly, but even he knew that answer.

Rolling her eyes, Kori laughed, "Hyenas laugh, they don't scream. If you want to compare me to an animal, you can to do it to some kind of bird like a crow or raven."

Richard looked at her dubiously, and then both of them broke into fits of laughter. Even Richard had to admit that this was the first time in a long time that he had laughed like that. Without a doubt, their laughter had woken their children as Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis came from the separate bedrooms with half closed eyes.

"Mom? Dad? Were you guys _laughing?_" Rory asked incredulously as she could not believe that her divorced parents would laugh _together_. That was far from what she would have thought that had happened.

Smiling, she took graceful and soft steps as she reached her children, giving Mar'i and Rory a kiss on the top of their foreheads and carried Kurtis in her arms. Together with her son, she twirled around the room, blissful, not bothering to care what the others in the room thought of her.

Richard smiled as he watched his ex-wife twirl around the room with such grace and elegance. At least, he thought, he had made his ex happy for the time they spent together. He volunteered a suggestion on what to do today, "Why don't we go to Ottawa?"

Mar'i and Rory yelled enthusiastically in simultaneous. Kurtis nodded happily in his mother's arms whilst Kori could only smile and say, "Sure."

Richard looked at his ex-family in delight, "Off to Ottawa, it is!"

----------------------------------------------------

The three and a half road trip to Ottawa from Toronto would have been very boring for five members of the family, but each of them had their own way to keep themselves occupied. Richard and Kori found a very interesting conversation to have, while Kurtis, Rory and Mar'i played games, played on their Nintendo DSes, read books and talked.

Kori, for the first one hour, had been occupying herself with a book, very cheesy book at that. As she went through the book slowly, she felt everything that had been happening in the book relating to her own life story. The beginning was very happy and beautiful while tragedy already struck and the main characters' relationship was already strained, much like her own life. While she was on page 73, she heard Richard ask, "What book are you reading?"

Looking up from her spot on the page and marking it with her finger, she said, "New Moon."

Richard thought for a minute whether to see if it was in his memory. He later clicked in recognition, "Is that the sequel to Twilight by Stephenie Meyer?"

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she was surprised yet impressed. "I didn't know you read Twilight."

"I don't," he said abruptly. Tearing his sight from the road and onto Kori's face, he saw her perplexed expression. "I didn't read it, but Babs did."

Kori felt her heart plunge as she actually thought that he had read her favourite book in all time. "Oh, well..." she hesitated, trying to find the right words to say, "Did she like it?"

"I wouldn't say she _didn't _like it," he simply said, with a tinge of doubt.

Perplexed once again, she questioned him, "Well, did she like it?"

He inhaled and let out a gust of air, letting the dust on the mirror in front of him spiralling into the air. Kori coughed slightly just to release the dust from her nose. He said, "She said that it had too much romance and that it was too cheesy."

"Oh," Kori simply responded. Inside, she was seething with anger. Why did Richard have to fall for girls who didn't even believe in romance? Richard, after all, had married a women first who was inspired by romance.

Feeling Kori's disturbed expression, Richard asked her, "Well, do you like it?"

Instantly lighting up, she started her one hundred kilometres per hour rant, "Like it? I love it! How could you not like it? It's perfect. It has the perfect amount of fantasy and romance, especially dark romance, all combined in one very good text. I especially love Edward Cullen just because from Bella's point of view, he seemed like a god. From her description, he would be a god. Oh my god, I just LOVE it!" She finished with a gasp for air, and silence had befallen the car. Kori turned around and saw Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis sitting there like statues, most likely from the effect of her incredible rant.

Staring into their eyes with a gentle look, Kori asked, "Are you alright, sweeties?"

Mar'i shook her head to break out of her trance and nodded. Afterwards, Kurtis, Mar'i, and Rory continued on their talk. Turning her attention back to Richard, she also found him dumbfounded and…angry? What a combination of feelings to express.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked sweetly, trying to lighten the tension arising from Richard. For a minute, Richard looked as if he was ready to kill. After a few minutes, he shook out of his trance as well and nodded.

For a few minutes, Richard kept his attention on the road while Kori looked out from her side window. Watching as grass pass by, she couldn't help but feel that she said the wrong things in her rant. Inhaling deeply, she asked, "What did I do wrong?"

Immediately, Richard spun his head in her direction and looked at her vain expression. He felt bad for the way he acted so he said, "Nothing, it's just…" he looked out his side window and sighed. Kori leaned forward, trying to see how he was looking and feeling, for that matter. He turned around abruptly, causing Kori to fall back into her seat unpredictably. "Is Edward really that good-looking?"

Kori found herself laughing and bursting out loud, which didn't amuse Richard. Was he jealous of a fictional character? Kori assured him, "Richard, he's just a fictional character. Besides, in real life, I think you are a god, personality wise and looks wise." Before she caught what she said, she found herself blushing and wanting ever so desperately to eat her words. On the corner of her eye, she could see Richard form a smirk. Because of Kori's statement, again, there was silence between the ex-couple, which Kori took the advantage of reading her book, New Moon.

It remained this way until Kori finished the book and when she slammed her book shut, Richard asked, "We're almost there. Just about twenty minutes or so."

Kori nodded and sunk back into her chair in relaxation. Just when she was about to close her eyes, Richard asked, "So, how was the book?"

Smiling, Kori replied, "Marvellous. Absolutely brilliant. Stephenie Meyer is sure a good writer."

Tilting his head towards Kori, Richard responded, "I bet she is if you like her writing that much. From what I know, you are a very picky writer."

Thinking for a minute, Kori wondered if she really was picky. Instantly remembering that she was, she nodded, "I guess I am."

Their conversation ended when Richard announced to the whole shebang, "We're here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around the grounds of Parliament Hill, Kori was mesmerized by the tulips, yellow and countless of other colors surrounding the Parliament Building. Whenever she thought of Canada, she thought of igloos and snow, but she figured that was only in the north where the Inuit lived. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Mar'i and Rory, alternatively, taking pictures of each other with the tulips. On the other hand, Kurtis and Richard seemed to have a very simulating conversation.

Wanting to use the restroom, she walked over to Kurtis and Richard, and smiled when she saw the two of them laughing. At least her son could be happy for another few days. She asked, "Where's the restroom, Richard?"

Richard looked up from Kurtis and looked as if he didn't want to be bothered. As soon as he saw it was Kori, his glare softened. He stuttered, "Uh…what…did you ask?"

Kori asked him calmly once again, "Where's the restroom?" trying not to be frustrated.

Richard clicked as he knew the answer, "It's over there." He pointed to the direction where a tourist information building was. (**A/N: I have never been to Ottawa, so if the info is not correct, forgive me!)** Kori nodded in thanks and strolled towards the building. Once she was entering the building, she glanced back at her family and saw faint figures walking and moving around. Figuring that they wouldn't need her for the moment, Kori continued on her way inside the building. Once she was inside, she looked around for signs indicating where the restrooms were. Finally noticing a sign, she followed it and turned a left before she reached the restrooms. Going into the women's restroom, she closed the door behind her and walked towards a mirror. As her high heels clicked echoing into the desolate bathroom, she found herself edgy and as if she felt someone watching her. Instantly turning around, she looked right and left, checking to see if her intuition was correct. Finding no one there, she figured that she was letting her imagination run wild.

Finding a place in front of a mirror, she placed her purse on the counter and got a lipstick from it. Opening the lid and turning the dial, she brought up to her puckered lips and applied it to her ruby red lips. Once she was finished, she put it back in and grabbed a brush from her purse. Brushing her silky hair, she felt a person's presence. Seeing a shadowed figure out of the corner of her eye, she carefully placed her brush into her purse. Slowly turning around, she felt herself being pinned against the counter by a masked figure. Due to shock, all she could see was that he was wearing a black and red suit, with a red sign which she wasn't so sure of what it was.

The masked figure threatened, "If you get close to Richard, I mean too close, don't even bother to want to live. His and Barbara's wedding will happen, and you are no threat. If I do see you as a threat, I won't have any trouble," he paused to show a death sign, "finishing you off."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the bathroom. Kori, remained still against the counter, was gasping and trying to find air. Knowing that she shouldn't let this break her down, she calmed down, picked her purse and hustled out of the restroom. Once she was outside and near Richard and the others, she tried to keep a calm demeanour. However, Richard, always knowing when a person was upset, picked her shocked expression up.

"What happened? You don't look so good," Richard asked with genuine concern. Rory, Mar'i, and Kurtis stopped what they were doing and stared at their mother with concern as well.

Kori, not wanting to frighten anyone, replied, "Nothing, I'm fine, really." Satisfied, Rory, Mar'i and Kurtis turned around and continued talking, but it didn't convince Richard.

"Kori, I know that you are lying. Tell me, what happened?" Richard asked with a defiant tone.

Kori sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to Richard. She asked him to come closer to her and she whispered into his ear about her encounter in the bathroom. Being so close to Richard made Kori dizzy, maybe with an old feeling, but Kori ignored it and continued on with her talk. Once she was finished, Richard looked at her in anger. "I'm going to see," Richard concluded.

Kori shook her head, "NO!" Richard looked at her in puzzlement. "I mean, please, don't go. It is my problem; you don't need to get involved."

"Your problem? Kori, this guy was threatening you 'bout being close to me. I think it would be my problem as well. I need to go check for myself," Richard finished.

Sighing, Kori gave in, "Okay…but, please be careful."

Richard gave her a wink and a lopsided smile, "Of course." He whisked to the building and was soon out of sight. Kori hoped that Richard would be safe.

------------------------------------

Richard came out ten minutes later, and for each of those minutes, Kori couldn't help but feel worried and anxious. When he came, she ran to him and asked, "Well?"

Sighing in defeat, he replied, "Nothing. Whoever threatened you is gone."

Kori smiled slightly, knowing that whatever had encountered her hadn't met Richard and threatened him as well. Richard, sensing that Kori was upset, offered, "Why don't we go somewhere to eat now?"

Beaming at him, she nodded, "Sure." Once they gathered the kids, they walked to their vehicle. As they got in and they drove away, Kori just then realized that the figure who had threatened her seemed very much like one of her best friends. Shaking the thought out of her mind, Kori tried to enjoy what the day had to offer.

------------------------------------------------------

**Like it? I hope you did. This was longer; I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Because you guys have been so good, I will say why Richard left them in chapter 10, the next one. **

**Anyways, I have a contest for anyone who is interested. **

**It is a RobxStar contest, preferably alternate universe. The rules are: **

**1. ****It has to be at least 1, 500 words. **

**2. ****It has to be a bit on the depressing side. (I don't care if it ends happy, the beginning has to be dark and depressing.) **

**3. ****Grammar and spelling will be counted, at least to my ability. **

**Other than that, the contest is free. The deadline is Sept. 30, 2007. If you have an entry, please say so in your review. Don't email me or PM me. Just say the title and I will look in your profile for it. **

**As well, I have a question. Who do you guys think the masked figure was? **

**For anyone who answered it right, I will reply to their review saying they got it right. However, they must not tell in their review that they got it right. As well, I will not tell the right answer until the last chapter. **

**Good luck and please review! **

**I am hoping for more than 100 reviews for this chapter, so please review! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for 101 reviews! Your input makes my day brighter!**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Richard, for the last time, no!" Kori paced back and forth, arguing with Richard, at the same time. Friday in Ottawa had finished just fine and Saturday was occupied by shopping in Toronto. As today, Sunday, was their last day in Toronto together before their flight the next morning, Richard wanted to go out with Kori for half the day, just the two of them, while the children stay over at Garth, who offered them to drop by any time. Richard thought that this would be a sensible idea, but Kori thought otherwise.

Kori knew that Garth had suffered enough with the death of his son and divorce from her sister, and she didn't want to bother him any more than she needed to. Richard looked at her from his seat on the couch and declared, "Come on, Kori, you know you want to." He stressed the word 'want' a bit too much, which made Kori's angry demeanour go wild, even wilder.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!!!!!!!" Kori's outburst took Richard aback.

Whoa, he thought, this woman can really pack a punch…with her voice. He laughed at the last part, which made Kori even more annoyed. She stared at him in annoyance, while he just shrugged innocently. At this time, Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis came running into the room, asking what the problem was.

Kori, knowing that her children were as sensible as her, asked her children if they wanted to go over to Garth's while she and Richard went out for the afternoon and evening. The Graysons looked at each other for reassurance before nodding their heads enthusiastically. Widening her eyes at the sight, she also noticed that she heard snickering from behind her. Sighing in defeat, she reluctantly agreed to Richard's plan.

Richard was psyched and immediately told her to phone Garth. Sighing, Kori picked up the receiver and dialled the number. After a few rings, she smiled when she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hey, Garth? Yeah, it's me Kori. Good, how are you? Hey, I know this is kinda sudden, but is it okay if we leave the kids with you today. Richard wants to go out with me today. Shut up, Garth, you know he doesn't mean it that way. He said he would give me some answers, so I decided to go. Yeah, you guessed it…so is it okay? Really? Thank you so much. When can we drop---right now? Sure, how about in half an hour? Great, thanks, bye." Kori put down the receiver and smiled at Richard slyly. Richard nodded and told the kids to get ready for Uncle Garth, which got them really excited. Kori, on the other hand, decided to get ready for her dinner and night out.

-------------------------------------------

Richard was waiting in the living room of their suite, fixing his tie on top of an elegant blue dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. He spiked his hair as he had done in the old days. Beside him watching television were his children, all neat and ready to go to their uncle's house. Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, Richard was about to yell to Kori saying to hurry up, but stopped when his mouth fell to the ground.

Kori came out, wearing a black dress, complimenting her slim figure with red roses on the hem, and knee length. On her feet were red pumps. She wore star hoops and a matching necklace, the necklace her mother had given to her when she was only a few months old. She wore little make up: only ruby red lipstick and some blush. She wore her hair into curls and pinned them back into a half pony tail. All in all, she looked like an angel fallen from the sky.

Richard found himself drooling at the sight of Kori, which made her nervous. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and absentmindedly brushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear with her left hand. Richard noticed that on her ring finger was a gold band: her wedding ring. Then, he felt very uncomfortable of even having the whole evening, especially since he was engaged and getting married to another very soon. He broke out of his trance and complimented, "You like nice."

Nice? Kori thought. She thought he would say something more…pleasurable, but then she figured that Richard wouldn't say something like to another woman, other than his fiancée.

Kori replied shyly, "Thank you." Richard was immediately nervous again, but eased it off by requesting that they leave. Kori agreed with no complaint.

After they had dropped off the kids off at Garth's newly bought apartment in downtown Toronto, Richard drove while Kori sat with her hands folded over her lap, not knowing exactly what to do. She looked out her window, and sighed as she leaned into her seat. Unexpectedly, a flashback came whirling back.

_Richard walked out of his room and walked by the elevator door. When the doorbell rang, he rushed back to the elevator and waited to see who it was. When he saw who it was when the elevator door sprung open, he sighed. It was Kori Anders, his ex-girlfriend. He hadn't kept touch in her ever since they broke up a few months ago._

_Silence had befallen them before Kori muttered, "Hey."_

_Richard looked at her, "Hey."_

_Kori looked uncomfortable when she said, "How you feeling?"_

_Richard wanted to tell her to get a new life but instead he replied, "Great. You?"_

_Smiling, she said, "Never been better." Another moment of silence had fallen and both of them were very uncomfortable. "So…ummm…how's everyone else?"_

"_Fine."_

_Kori looked at Richard and hoped that he would say something more but he didn't. She didn't want them to be uncomfortable around each other. In fact, she never even wanted them to split up. When Kori had yelled that she never wanted to meet him again in anger, he took it seriously and dumped her. She wanted him back, even if it meant to start all over again. "So, uh, how's work?"_

_Richard whipped his head around and was about to walk away when Kori leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked around, straight into her emerald green eyes. _

_Kori unexpectedly put her arms around him and surprisingly started to cry. Richard looked down at the girl in his arms in surprise. He stroked his hair while she sobbed into his chest. She muttered, "Why did you have to leave me? Why didn't you tell me sooner about your parents? I want to help you because I love you, don't you see?"_

_Richard looked at the girl in his arm in surprise. Did she say that she loved him? He tilted her chin so he could see right into her eyes, right into her soul. "I love you too." __He wanted desperately to kiss her. He was planning on it. But, Kori was quicker. She had her lips pressed ardently against his before he'd even begun to calculate his move. He was so shocked that he let his elbows slide from under him, his head landing hard on the cement as a result. He supposed it would have hurt a great deal, if his sensations had not been completely wrapped up in Kori. Finally, he gathered himself together enough to kiss her back, bringing his arms around her. It was easy to ignore his skinned elbows and throbbing head, because here was Kori, gorgeous, perfect, unreachable, wife Kori, actually lying in his arms and kissing him as if she would die if she stopped._

_Eventually the couple would have had to stop. Richard was the first one to break apart, whilst Kori just complained. However, once she saw Richard catching his breath, she realized that when they stopped, it was the right time to stop. Kori snuggled into his hardcore chest and sighed happily as Richard stroked her hair._

_What they didn't see was Alfred walk by with a rag and a vase in his hand. He smiled saying, "It figures that my call did the trick…"_

Kori shook her head to break out of her trance, and was surprised when Richard announced that they were there. Richard came to her side of the vehicle and lent his hand. Kori graciously accepted it, and they both walked into the elegant restaurant entitled _The White Rose_ (**A/N: Such a big surprise…Those who have read my fics before would know what I am talking 'bout.)**

As they were waiting to be seated, Kori looked around the luxurious restaurant. It was a Greek themed restaurant and in the background, Greek music could be heard playing. A waiter came by and Richard gave him his name. Both of them were seated, while the waiter gave them menus and left them to choose. Both of them chose in silence, and when the waiter came by, took their orders and left, they still kept quiet.

Kori couldn't take the silence so she started, "Now are you okay with telling me why?"

Richard asked, "Why?" hoping that she wasn't talking about the question he thought about.

"Why you left me?" she looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…I can't tell you just yet," Richard finally said after moments of silence.

Kori had had it, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T TELL ME? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOUR YEARS AND YOU STILL WON'T TELL ME?" Richard was shocked by her outburst and looked around to see everyone staring at them.

Richard whispered, "Kori, please, calm down. If you want, we can leave to a more isolate place and then I will tell you."

Kori looked at the other people and nodded. Both of them stood up and Richard placed the bill before following Kori out the restaurant. As soon as they left, the waiter came out with the dishes that the two had ordered, but was puzzled when he found two empty seats and a bill.

As they reached a park, where Richard supposedly said that they would have privacy, they sat on a bench in front of a pond. Kori took this time as an advantage to ask her remaining questions. "Now will you tell me why you left me?"

Richard looked at her and then sighed, preparing what to say and what her reaction might be. He replied, "Well, you know, Slade, the guy who framed me had come out of jail two weeks after we found out you were pregnant. And he swore revenge on you, for getting him into jail in the first place. So if he knew that I was married to you, he would for sure hurt you and our children."

Everything clicked in at that moment, "So you divorced me in order for him to not find out about me." Kori found it very hard to think that her ex would leave her just because he was scared that she would get hurt. She let him continue.

Richard, on the other hand, was very surprised of how calmly she was taking the information in. He continued, "So, after I divorced you, I finished him off. You know the car accident, in which he died in?" He stopped in order to watch Kori nod, "I was the one who put the bomb in, finishing him off for good."

Now Kori was officially scared. First she thought Richard was a sweet, gentle man, but she didn't know the madman behind that serene face. Then something suddenly clicked, "Rose was in that crash."

Looking at her in confusion, Richard asked, "Huh?"

Now she had full confidence in her accusation, "You killed Rose! You killed my best friend's wife and his father-in-law!"

"Kori," Richard pleaded, "calm down. I don't know what you are talking about. Who's Rose?"

"Rose was Xavier's wife, you bolt! You killed his only chance at love when you were too greedy and selfish!" Kori accused as she glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know?" Richard interjected.

Kori calmed down at that statement. However, she still argued, "If you killed Slade, why didn't you come back to me?"

Good question, Richard thought. Instead he said, "You know Bruce, right? Well, he, you know, was very happy that I was single because well, the marriage to you, wasn't a gain to him or the company."

Kori nodded. She knew that Bruce didn't like her that much but what did that have to do with their divorce?

"Well, he made me date Babs because she offered a lot of money for G&W and Bruce couldn't resist. He was the one who told me to propose to her. I only married her for Bruce. There would always be one person in my heart and that is you Kori." Richard finished his explanation as to why he acted the way he did over the past few years.

Kori couldn't help but whisper, "There is only you in my heart as well, Richard." Through the darkness, a blush took her face as her gaze averted to her lap. Richard placed a finger under her chin, arising her face to view his. She was truly beautiful. As their lips met in a kiss that would be treasured for eternity, the rain began to beat harder upon them. Deepening the kiss, Kori had placed her arms around his neck, feeling the passion burn within her soul. Feeling better then he had in days; Richard took her in his arms, his lips still locked with hers. As the kiss ended, the pair exchanged loving stares. She brushed a strand of black hair back that had been plastered to his face, due to the rain.

Finally realizing what she had done, she stood up from her seat on the bench and muttered, "Oh my god….I'm so sorry," before running away. Richard was about to run after her when he realized she wanted to be left alone.

He leaned back into the bench and slapped his hand over his face, "I am such an idiot."

Meanwhile, Kori was nearby, by a deep green tree, sobbing excessively. She felt like an idiot for acting the way she did, but deep down there was no regret. She almost forgot how warm his kisses were. Just remembering his kisses and how she had just kissed him now made her waterworks turn on, with no one there to comfort her.

-----------------------------------------

**There, you guys found out why Richard divorced Kori. As for the masked figure, almost everyone guessed right. It was Xavier, but I will not tell why until the last chapter. Don't worry there will be a lot more surprises, even though there are only 3 chappies left. **

**But don't worry if you are nearly crying because it is almost over, because I am doing a sequel called **Bleeding Him White. **I already started to write the first chapter.**

**Also, is anyone interested at all in my contest? If not, I will close it. Please say so if you are in your review.**

**Other than that, please review and next chapter will be about when they go home and they coped with that coughkisscough. Okay?**

**Please review! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Opening the drapes in front of the window in her room, she squinted her eyes as the sudden ray of sunshine hit her eyes with somewhat full force. Getting adjusted to the sunlight, she found herself somehow to open her eyes fully and watch outside at the busy streets of downtown Toronto. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, her emerald green eyes glistened in the sunlight as they watched intensely at the action from below her window. Last night had been pretty strained ever since the 'k-word' between her and Richard. They left the park in silence, picked up their children in silence, and even went back to the hotel in silence. They also went to bed in silence, apart from saying goodnight to their children. Sighing, Kori turned around and walked to pack her suitcases as the flight was only in three hours.

Richard walked out of the bathroom with a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and a pair of jeans on. He leaned against the doorframe and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. Since last night, all he could think about was Kori. He knew that he had hurt her enough by telling her the truth, but kissing her- well, that had another effect. Who was he kidding? How was he supposed to break off the engagement, especially since Bruce was counting on him so much? He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. In front of him were three neatly groomed children. Kurtis, Rory, and Mar'i all looked at him in interest, and mostly concern. Rory and Mar'i understood the tension between their ex-parents, but didn't want to say it out loud.

Kurtis asked his father, "Dad, are you going to live with us now?"

Feeling his heart wrench at the sincerity in his son's voice, Richard bent down and hugged his son. Behind them, Rory and Mar'i exchanged nervous glances and didn't know what to do. Richard murmured, "Sorry, kiddo, Daddy won't be able to live with you now."

Someone cleared their throat and Richard looked up to see Kori with the luggages in her hand. "Why don't we go?"

Richard smiled faintly as this was the first thing she said to him ever since last night. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------

They were firmly seated in their seats on their plane with the same seating arrangement as in the flight to Toronto. Richard let Mar'i nap as she was very tired. He took a letter out from his pocket and opened it slightly. It read:

_To Another_

_Between us there is only one,_

_Making the chances slim to none._

_Hearing you pour,_

_The happiness you insist on for._

_The mention of her name,_

_Makes your face light up like in a board game._

_I really despise,_

_When I particularly see your eyes._

_How I wanted you,_

_Even I never knew._

_What do I do now,_

_When the question is how._

_My knees' grip slip away,_

_As they do so everyday._

_You don't watch me suffer,_

_All you do is love her._

_I'm sorry for blaming you,_

_For everything I just couldn't do._

_Is there anything to make you come back to me,_

_To make us the couple we used to be._

_If only there is a way,_

_Somehow to give away,_

_Everything that happened in the past,_

_To make thoughts my last._

_I want everything to be as it was before,_

_Like a fairy tale, a folklore._

_Please come back to me today,_

_I missed you since you've been away._

_I want to say what's in the poem is true, but because I had written this poem four years ago when you were beginning to date Babs, I can't say that. I'm sorry Richard, but nothing can ever be the same. When you walked out that door four years ago of our house and our marriage, you and I had no connection, and that brings no exception to now. Sure, this vacation was for you to become closer to our children before you get married, but I think you managed to do something else, Richard. You managed to lose me forever. I love you, and that will never change if you like it or not. _

_Knowing why you divorced me and left me with two twins and newborn to handle makes me disgusted. I never even knew that you were that low. Just promise me please, don't ever treat another woman like you have treated me. That's all I ask of you._

_Good bye,_

_Kori Anders_

Richard looked behind through the crack between the seats to see Kori laughing with Kurtis and Rory. Turning around to face the front, he felt like crying. Knowing that crying was not an option, he took out a sheet of paper from his jacket and a pen from his shirt pocket and began writing.

---------------------------------------------------

When the shebang left the airplane and grabbed their luggages, it was a small farewell. Richard was hugging Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis as tight as he could, wanting not to leave them. Close by, all Kori could do was count the seconds until she was allowed to go home. After the hugging was done, Richard walked over to Kori, and there was a few minutes of silence before Richard cleared his throat. Kori looked up into his sunglasses covered eyes.

"Well, I guess this means good-bye," Richard started, trailing off.

Kori nodded, "I guess."

Richard looked into her eyes for any regret. None. He sighed before saying, "Take care, Kori." He gave Kori a sheet of paper which Kori took, surprised.

"You too," she looked down and whispered but Richard caught it, "_I love you Robin_." With that, Kori grabbed her luggage and told her children to follow her. Reluctantly the three children followed their mother out of their airport leaving Richard momentarily shocked.

After packing their car, Kori went into the driver's seat, allowing her children to momentarily do whatever they wanted to while she read the sheet of paper Richard gave her.

_Wonderful Feeling_

_I have not seen a girl like you before._

_When I see you,_

_I see my spirits soar._

_And now I know it is true._

_Love is indeed a wonderful feeling,_

_Everything from pain to aguish to happiness to glee._

_I never wanted to know if you had a thing,_

_For me until I've found the key._

_You are the key to my heart,_

_As wonderful as it sounds._

_Our love is a work of art,_

_With many leaps and bounds._

_A wonderful feeling it is to be in love,_

_With the person that you believe is your dove. _

_I want to say that I am in bliss right now, but I can't. Knowing that I can't spend the rest of my life with you makes me want to take my life away. However, I can't. In this case, I can't let my love allow my father dishonour. I never want to be a disappointment for him, Kori, but that doesn't mean I can't follow my heart. I just want to let you know that you will be and always are the women in my heart, the key to my heart. I love you, Kori Anders._

_Forever loving you,_

_Richard John Grayson_

Letting tears fall down her face, she put her key into the ignition and drive away as tears continued to fall.

------------------------------

By now, Kori's face was all dry and all her tears were wiped. She opened the door to her house and walked in with her children behind her. She put her luggage in her foyer and went into the living room to lay down. When she and her children walked in, she was ultimately surprised when people jumped out of everywhere, yelling, "Surprise!"

She saw Raven, Karen, Jennie, Toni, and Xavier. With them were their children. Raven's daughter and son, Dove and Mark, Karen's son Silas, Toni's daughter and son, Lian and Oliver, Jennie's daughter, Atalanta were all there as well.

Smiling, Kori walked to her friends and sat there, telling them all about what happened.

---------------------------------------------

"…That's what happened," Kori finished her miraculous tale which everyone in the house was mesmerized by, excluding the children. Later she found out that the guys were over at Richard's house. By now she had tears down her face, when she thought about the kiss. Xavier hugged his best friend for comfort, but inside, he was seething was rage. How dare Grayson do that to innocent Kori? Not only did he find out that his wife was killed by bird boy himself, he also found out what Richard was really doing to Kori.

Raven said, "Kori, we all know Richard is a jerk, was a jerk, and will be a jerk, but he was doing this for you. He still loves you, by the looks of it." She looked at the note Richard had given to Kori which was in her hands.

Kori looked up at Raven and sighed, "I know, but the problem is that I love him too, and well, I don't know if I can stand to watch him marry again."

Jennie now talked, "Honey, if you want Richard to know that you can stand him getting married again, you need to go to his wedding. And if Richard still marries her, that wicked witch of the west Babs, we all will be there to eat him alive, right girls?" She looked at the other girls, who nodded in agreement.

Xavier, being the only man, grunted, "Since when was I a girl?"

Karen looked at him and visualized for a minute, "I can imagine you now, with pigtails and everything. You will be the perfect girl, ya know?"

Xavier growled, whilst everyone laughed, including Kori. Never had Kori been this happy. That all was to be cut short when the phone rang and when she went to pick it up, she said through the receiver, "Hello?" She remained silent as she turned pale white. After the girls and X were finished laughing, they looked at Kori who was now pale white. They looked at her in concern when she put down the receiver without even saying goodbye.

Xavier was the first one to ask her, "Who was it? What's wrong?"

Kori managed to croak, "That was Galfore. He said that Ryan's leukemia came back when I was in Toronto. He's saying that my baby brother's dying."

---------------------------------------

**Oh my god! Ryan's got leukemia again and he's dying! Anyways, next chapter will be at her brother's funeral and Richard and Babs will come, whilst Babs will just be rotten bad! The chapter after that will be the last with the wedding and many new startling revelations! **

**Stay tune! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Pouring orange juice into a cup, she brought it to the side of the bed and gave it to her baby brother, Ryan. Ever since she had found out about Ryan, she never left his side, except for few hours to stay with her children. Otherwise, Galfore would be looking after them. She smiled as she handed the cup to her brother. Her weak brother beside smiled faintly as he accepted the orange juice gladly. He sipped whilst Kori watched her brother in interest.

Ryan asked, "What exactly happened between you and Richard, Kor?"

Kori's eyes widened as she broke out of her trance, "WHAT?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Come on, like you really don't know, Kor."

Looking down at her lap, she muttered, "Nothing."

"I know everything that happened from Xavier," Ryan replied. Kori looked up at her brother in surprise and shock. Since when did Xavier pay visits to see Ryan? And why would he say something like that to her _brother?_ She looked at him for him to continue, "I know that you kissed and confessed. Geez, this is like a very bad soap opera. Why don't you guys just get together and get Richard to dump that Babs?"

Kori murmured, "I don't—want to jeopardize Richard's life, Ryno." She smiled once she used her brother's nickname.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "When are you going to accept the fact that---" He was halted by short of breath. Kori looked up, surprised, that her brother didn't finish, but panicked when she saw her brother panting for air. She was so frantic; she didn't know what to do.

Finally she picked up her voice and replied, "I'm going to get the doctor." She stood up but Ryan shook his head vigorously.

"Please---don't---just---for---get---back---Richard---I love you, Kori." With that, Kori did not hear any more and as she looked up to her brother, her eyes began to water. There in front of her laid her dead, cold brother. Dead. Her only solace other than Xavier, dead. She put her head onto his chest and turned on her waterworks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara squirmed as soon as she was using her hands to wave a bee away. She looked at Richard, who was in a black tux, and growled, "Tell me again; why we do we have to go _here?" _She made an emphasis on 'here' as she looked out to countless of people surrounded by a grave.

Richard shifted his tie and replied, "Because he was my ex-brother-in-law. Also, it would be rude not to come, Babs. Xavier invited me and I don't think I could have rejected it."

Barbara just growled once again, "Like I care if you care for sentiment. The only reason I came here is for publicity," she looked at Richard, which made him stop walking, "You are right when you said that the media would be here, right?"

Shifting nervously, he nodded, "Of course." Barbara smirked as she fixed her hair and clung onto Richard's arm, whilst Richard rolled his eyes. The couple walked over to the grave where they found Kori, Galfore, Xavier, and the children there in front. Richard looked at Kori, who was wearing all black, and he realized that she looked terrible. It was true. She hadn't slept as she was crying for the past five days. A death hadn't had hit her so hard ever since her parents' death. As usual, Kori was in Xavier's chest, still sobbing from the likes of it.

Richard took a deep breath before walking with Barbara by his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many had left by the time the coffin was lowered into its burial pit, and Kori, her family, Xavier, Richard and Barbara were the only ones left. Kori stayed by herself, looking at shock at the tombstone while Xavier, Galfore and the children were elsewhere, most likely making a phone call. Richard and Barbara both looked at Kori as she knelt down and placed a white rose, not before kissing it, on her brother's grave.

She read out loud the tombstone lightly, as the wind blew vigorously into her hair. "Ryan Anders, June 20, 1982-August 21, 2007, Wonderful brother, uncle, and nephew. Loved by many, not more than his beloved sister..." she trailed off as she looked into the sky and let the now calmed down wind brush against her face to dry up her tears.

She continued, "I'm so sorry, Ryan. I was so selfish when I thought I could leave you alone for a week. I should have seen it coming. I knew there was something wrong when you coughed irregularly. I just didn't want to admit that I might lose you as well. I lost so many, and now I've lost you, Ryan. Please, just please, don't leave me…" she stopped when she heard two voices faintly from behind her.

"What a wimp! Richard, honestly, how could you have managed her for five freakin' years?" a female voice squealed.

Another voice said, "Sh, quiet, Babs, she's going to hear you."

"I don't care, Rich. Really who grieves this much? He was going to die sooner or later. Why can't she accepted it and move on her sorry life?" Those words stung Kori like a bee's stung, but she didn't want to say anything to hear his reaction.

"BABS!" Barbara stopped her rant and looked at Richard in amazement. Richard glared at her and continued, "Don't you dare talk about her like that! You have no idea what she has gone through."

"Yeah right," Barbara said, "She was married to you for three years, and dated you for two, and still lived with Xavier until she moved into her own apartment just a few months before your engagement. Do you still expect me to think that she went through so much? Have you ever noticed how much she spends her time with Xavier? You know what, I doubt even Kurtis is your son."

Before Richard could reply, Kori screamed. The two turned around to see a flaming Kori, not literally. Her eyes were bloodshot red in rage. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SON IN THAT WAY!" She calmed down, not before walking right up to Richard and Barbara. "You have no right to talk about my best friend, my son, or my brother! You can talk about me, I don't care, just don't talk about my family in that way, _Babs_."

Richard looked at her and back at Barbara who was now fuming. She retorted back, "Well, if it ain't the two-timer cheater. Now if you would tell me, how was your night with Xavier last night, Kori?"

Kori had had enough. She lunged forward only to be stopped by two strong muscular hands from the behind. She turned around and found herself staring into worried hazel eyes. He shook his head no and she calmed down afterwards. Richard watched in amazement as he watched his ex-wife and her best friend. Barbara smirked as she walked towards the parking lot.

"I'll meet you in the car, honey!" she screamed as she walked to the car in a strut. Richard turned around at Xavier and Kori who were both now on the verge of a break down.

Richard muttered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would act this way."

Kori muttered, "It's fine." Xavier looked at her in vain, then at Richard.

"Why don't you just buzz off, Grayson? She's had way too much pain because of you," Xavier retorted as he kept his firm grip on Kori.

"I'm sorry if I tried to help, Redd. It's not my fault if---" he trailed off, noticing the vain look on Kori's face. He muttered, "You know, what? Nevermind." With that, he stalked away.

Kori looked at Xavier and smiled at him faintly. "Thanks."

Xavier flashed his million dollar smile, "No problem." Kori looked at her ex-husband and sighed, knowing that she had blew her one chance at making Ryan's wish come true.

Richard, on the other hand, crushed himself on the inside for even acting the way he did. He frowned. Maybe his dream wouldn't come true.

**Like it? I hope you did. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last. 'Cries' **

**Anyways, the contest is still up for anyone who is interested. **

**Other than that, please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Tell me why again that I even accepted to go?" The reflection of a young woman with long luscious red hair and glowing emerald eyes just looked back with a startled expression. "Never mind, don't answer that." Carefully looking herself over, she nodded in approval of her attire. In fact it was a beautiful black silk gown which landed on the floor with red roses on the hem. Her feet were supported by red ruby high heels. She curled her long red hair, then tying it into a messy bun. She wore a rose charm necklace along with starbursts as earrings. Her makeup was quite simple; only a tint of blush, red eye shadow, black mascara and pink rosy lip gloss.

Xavier came into the room shifting his bow tie frustrated, and absentmindedly said, "Hey, Kori, you ready to go—wow!" Kori turned around and saw Xavier staring at her with his jaw wide open. Chuckling sadly, she smoothed her dress and spun around to show her dress.

"Do I look…pleasant?" Kori asked nervously, hoping she wasn't overdressed. Xavier shook his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room, declaring they were going to be late.

When they arrived at the cathedral, Kori stepped out and realized that it had been seven years since she had been here, that time being her wedding. She looked at the car as her children came out filing one behind the other. Mar'i and Rory were wearing matching dresses, both white, while Kurtis wore a coat suit. Smiling, she looked back into the car, wondering why Xavier wasn't out yet.

"Aren't you going to come?" Kori asked, as she looked straight into his hazel eyes.

Averting her gaze, he nodded, "I will…but I have to go get something." Kori raised her eyebrow, but Xavier assured her, "Trust me. I'll be here soon." Nodding, Kori accepted it and closed the door, before Xavier gunned the accelerator and sped on the streets. Looking at the direction of where he was gone, she looked back when Karen came out, calling Kori. Smiling, she went to talk to her friend.

---------------------------------

Richard was nervous as he stood beside his best man, Roy and waited for Barbara to come with her father. Roy noticed something was wrong, and he whispered, "Hey, calm down man. You're gonna do fine."

Richard smiled in assurance, but thought otherwise. The only reason why he was nervous was because if whether he will actually accept to have this marriage. Before he could think anymore, Barbara and the bridesmaids were coming down the aisle. He looked down to the right and noticed Kori with the children. As Barbara was walking down the aisle with her eyes set on Richard, Richard breathed, "Wow." Barbara smiled shyly and continued to walk forward. Little did she know that he was awed by Kori. Kori couldn't keep her eyes from watering, but tried her best. Once Barbara was by Richard's side, the priest had begun.

The preacher continued to say the prayers and all Richard could do was panic. Million of thoughts were coming through his head when he was asked if she would take Barbara Gordon to be his lawfully wedded wife. He was going to say yes but he hesitated. Memories of him and Kori came rushing into his head. Off the side of his eye, he saw Kori and wondered if this was what she really wanted for him.

He was going to say his answer when someone yelled, "I OBJECT!" Everyone gasped and turned around at the sight of who said this atrocious statement.

Kori felt her eyes widen when she saw who said this statement. It was Xavier. Richard gasped at him while Barbara groaned.

Xavier started, "Sorry Father, but I cannot let this woman marry this man." Barbara raised her eyebrow at him. Xavier continued, "She has only wanted to marry Richard for his money." Gasps were going through the audience including Kori and Richard. Xavier looked at Kori who was looking at him in shock. He mouthed sorry before continuing, "I have been undercover and have found that this woman has been stealing from the museums all over the town and pretended to offer Bruce Wayne a deal if she got married to Richard Grayson." He felt pressured when he saw Commissioner Gordon's agape mouth.

"I'm sorry Commissioner, but I have the proof for her crime," Xavier handed a file to Jim. Jim read its contents and his eyes widened as he read each page. He looked up and gave Xavier a pat on his back.

"I know I want to believe it's not true, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I'll have to arrest my own daughter," Jim went forward, grabbed the handcuffs from Xavier and put it on Babs' hands. Barbara looked at her father in shock and in anger at Kori. As she was being dragged away by her father, she yelled, "I swear this will not go unattended, Kori Anders! I swear I will pay revenge on you and that dirty Xavier!"

---------------------------------------

Kori was staring at the night sky outside the cathedral as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Xavier smiling at her. She smiled back, motioning him to sit down beside her. He accepted and started, "So…uh…how're you doing?"

Kori sighed, "Fine, I guess." She continued looking at the sky before she asked, "Why did you do it?"

Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "What?"

"Go undercover and find out about Babs? I mean, why you went for all that trouble all for me?" she felt like an idiot for even asking.

He chuckled, "Come on, you know that your happiness is my happiness. I just didn't want you to see Richard marry another woman."

Kori smiled and begun, "Was it you in Ottawa?"

He flashed a lopsided smile, "Uh…yeah?"

She laughed at his uncertainty, "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to make bird boy to change his mind of marrying Babs. I wanted to show her true colors at the wedding today, that's all," he concluded, as he stared at the night, dark blue sky.

"Oh," Kori replied as she couldn't help but feel guilty. Surely he did all of this for her because he had feelings for her. She asked, "So…uh…why don't you start dating again?"

Gazing at her again, he was silent for a moment before saying, "I am."

"Am what?" Kori asked dumbly.

Rolling his eyes, Xavier replied, "Dating."

Kori looked at him in shock. He was dating? "Who?"

Smiling at Kori's shock, he replied, "Tara Markov."

Looking at him in shock once more, she hoped she wasn't hearing names. "Did you say Tara Markov?"

He looked at her in question, "Why, you know her?"

She nodded, "Yeah, old classmate."

He nodded and they were quiet once again. It was hard for him to stay quiet for so long so he said, "Has a son, named Ray Markov from her previous marriage with a dude named Malcolm Kiore. An abusive guy, I think."

She puckered her lips, "Interesting."

Once again, he looked at her in question, "Why?"

"No, it's just that Malc was Raven's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Kori broke the tension and asked, "Is she your type?"

Xavier smiled and replied, "Well, no. It's funny but I think she's more of Gar's type."

Glancing at him, she smiled, "That is funny." He looked at her in surprise at her statement. "She was Gar's ex."

Xavier looked at her in shock, but laughed. Kori laughed right along until they heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them turned around and saw Richard there. It had been a few hours since the canceling of the wedding and he looked tired. Xavier left, not before giving a kissing on her cheek. He left and Richard went to sit by Kori.

There was silence between them and it was hard for Kori to bear so she said, "I'm sorry."

Richard looked up, surprised, "Why?"

"For thinking you were actually thinking of marrying Babs. I thought you loved her, but…"

He looked at her as she let tears fall down her cheek. He titled her head so her eyes would bore into his, "There is only one woman who I love and that is you." He was about to lean in, but Kori resisted.

"Kori…" he said in exasperation.

Kori replied, "I love you, but it's going too fast, Richard. I just want to slow it down."

Richard looked at the damage at what he had done to Kori, "Can you ever forgive me and start again with me?"

She looked down at her wedding ring and shook her head, which made Richard frown in disappointment. She said, "We can still be together, start again, not forgetting what happened."

He smiled instantly, "Alright, so uh, you uh free on Saturday?"

Kori chuckled and sighed, "Of course, Grayson, always for you." She leant forward, forgetting about slowing it down and kissed him. From the shadows were Mar'i, Rory, Kurtis and Xavier who were all there happy that the two match made in heaven were finally together, forever.

---------------------------------

**Oh my god! It's done! Please review and I should have the sequel up soon!**

**It's called **Bleeding Him White** and the summary is as follows:**

[Sequel to In His Black Book Four years after, the Graysons are happy as can be, but their happiness is shattered when Babs is out of jail and is intent on making Richard miserable by eliminating his strength and weakness: Kori. RS plz review!

**Want a preview? **

_Her emerald eyes darted open at the light emitting from outside. Waking up groggily, Kori Grayson tried to find herself to keep her eyes open. Falling back onto the bed, she snuggled into what seemed like a well toned body. She looked up and saw her husband, Richard, sleeping peacefully with his eyes open and with steady breaths. She smiled instantly as she snuggled deeper into his arms. She never would have thought four years ago that she would be in his arms once again. Ever since the trip to Toronto, Richard had finally realized his true feelings for Kori, but couldn't stop the wedding because of Barbara's threats of hurting Kori. However, it was Xavier who revealed that Babs was just marrying Richard to get his money. Ever since then, Barbara was in jail and Richard and Kori were finally together, married for the second time with their children._

_Kori felt a sudden movement and she looked up and found herself staring into absolutely perfect cerulean eyes. Smiling, she muttered, "Hello handsome." _

_Richard smiled when he saw his wife's eyes twinkle, "Hello beautiful, or should I say tiger?"_

**Like it? Plz review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
